Blood Raven & Alice
by Raven Solas Hallow
Summary: How far will someone go to bring the one they love back. how far will a best friend go to stop them from dying and what happen when you burn the only book with that power. A,BB, L and Raven. The story is finally complete thank you.
1. prelog

Blood Raven & Alice

Aka: Blood Raven of Death

This takes place shortly after Light get his memory back but there are a few things that didn't Light is unfortunately not handcuffed to L

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything not even the computer(s) that I'm using to right this and I don't (even though I WISH I did) own Death Note all rights go to the wonderful and brilliant **Tsugumi Ohba**and I do NOT profit from this in any way…. So please enjoy the plot that I have arranged for our crazy killer and sugar addict detective ^_^

Main Characters: BB, L, A, and my OC Raven(Solas) Hallow

**Chapter Prelog: The circle of graveyard birds and blood {POV :?}**

_**Blessed Hope Catholic Church, Cheshire, England **_

_**A thunder storm hammered down shortly after the last shovel of dirt was place on top of the mound. The group that surrounded the mound quickly took shelter inside the cathedral. Once within the holy building they gathered around in a group quietly murmuring about memories of the deceased except for one who silently snuck off to the bell tower. Once at the window like openings of the bell house the human climbed out the window and on to the roof and up to stand next to the weather vane with a loose grasp upon the slick metal. **_

_**Standing against the grey rain cloud sky stood the figure's head tilted back facing the direction of the rain causing shoulder length hair to fall back out of its eyes. The water cascaded down their face mixing with tears disguising them as rain drops that fell on the soaked clothes. A flash of lightening light up the sky to reveal ruby red eyes that changed back to a light purple-grey after the light receded. **_

_**Bowing its head the figure looked at the rosary that was clutched in their left hand. Grey eyes watched as the disk-shaped tawny colored stone wept water droplets from its surface. Smiling through tears a voice whispered to someone who was no longer in this world "I will not let him get away with this, Alexandria neither one of them will be the same after I'm through with them…. I swear on your spilt blood I will make them pay for ending your life." Looking up the figure turns from the sky as it lowered itself off the roof and back into the building at the sound of its name. Another flash of lightning illuminates the sky behind the figure as it sets its plan in to motion. At the top of the stairs pacing back and forth questioning the world about what had happened.**_

That was eleven years ago….

-L.A. California-

Snap … Screech…..Crash…..we-woo-we-woo- Sirens sounded in the distance as the world came back in to focus. The torrential rains hammered down upon the roads as lightening flashed across the sky, downing more power poles and trees. A woman looked out of her half-rolled car window at the wet crash site that consisted of a mental hospital transport van and a utility pole. The woman watched as the victims looked in the heavy rains for the missing patient -that was no longer there.-

She turned her gaze back to the little girl that lay sprawled out across the backseat' absentmindedly running her fingers through the blonde and black streaked locks of the girl. Alexandria…..Alice those names that lingered on the tip of her tongue, the same names that she and the little girl answered to. She was the duplicate of her deceased best friend except for the blood red eyes of her father. The smile faded upon the thought and on the decision that she had to make.

The young woman picked up her cell phone and dialed the number of her first real home that she would never call that home again ever since she left….after the funeral.

The phone rang twice and an elderly man picked up the phone. The woman didn't waste any time "Watari I need to ask you for a favor….."

Watari replied "I understand Solas… you can bring her here. She will be safe."

Smiling vaguely Solas said "Thank you Watari. Oh and one more thing I need twelve's number…"

"I'll give you his number in person when you get here. Have a good day and a safe trip Miss. Hallow." The elderly man said quickly and then the phone line went dead.

The vehicle made it to the airport an hour later. The heavy rains had stopped a while ago and now it was just a light drizzle. The woman woke the little girl as they made it to the check in. handing the tickets to the lady at the desk she then grabbed the little girls hand and led her to the plane. This was going to be a long day. The woman could feel it.

-Fourteen hours later-

Cheshire, England

Solas was exiting the place that began the downward spiral that she lived every day. The young woman frowned then dialed the number given to her, and again a male answered the phone but he was much younger.

Solas exhaled heavily and spoke "Hello Lawliet… it's been a while since the last time that we have talked."

Silence on the other end for a moment then the male answered "I been expecting your call for quite some time now…..but now that you have called me… what is it that you want hmmm?"

Solas bit her lip and grudgingly stated "I would like to …..Help you catch the killer of the case that you are working on …So will you let me?"

The monotone voice mumbled "I will see what I can do Miss. Raven Hollow have a beautiful Tokyo day."

The phone went dead and Solas new that she was accepted to go help L….. In Tokyo, Japan….. "Phase two complete"

Raven thought to herself as she left the only thing she held dear to her heart hoping that the same things would not happen again because Solas was not sure if she could deal with it again.

Raven bought a plane ticket at the local airport for that afternoon. Sighing she sat down in the business class section of the plane waiting for it to take off. As she waited she pulled out the laptop that Watari had Rodger give her before she left the orphanage a few hours before. Clicking through her files she set up a tracker on the number, which lead to a dead end sighing she shut down the computer and closed her eyes as the plane started its ascent.

_**~flashback (28 years ago) ~**_

_**The day was dark and cloudy it was 3:30 in the afternoon on November 9 and the seven children that lived in the old mansion sat in the huge main room either playing with puzzles and dominoes reading books or just sitting away from everyone else. They heard the old car come up to the drive but they paid no mind to the sound of the doors opening and then closing. They continued what they were doing until an elderly man walked in with a little girl in a grey dress following closely behind.**_

_**The man spoke "Children I told you that I was going to pick up the new child today and to be ready to greet her when she arrived."**__** All the children mumbled "Sorry Watari"**_

"_**Oh well, children are going to be children. I would like you to meet Solas." He said while placing a hand on her shoulder. The girl looked up at the other children who stood in a line in front of her.**_

_**She said a small hello to the other kids looking down at the black and white floor.**__** Watari started introducing Solas to the other kid's names; starting with the one on the left going down the line: Alexandria, Beyond, Chika, Damian, Echo, Fidel and L." The girl looked up while Watari was calling out the names she noticed that L and Beyond looked like twins with matching messy black hair and dark rings under their eyes.**_

_**Alexandria had blonde hair and deep blue eyes that stood out against the red shirt and black skirt she wore.**__** Chika had short auburn hair, icy blue eyes and was dressed in a green t-shirt and blue jeans. **__**Echo had emerald eyes, long blonde and black streaked braids. She wore a black skirt and a white blouse. Damian a short boy with short brown hair and silver eyes he donned a light blue -two piece- button up pajamas in his hand were a set of red dice**__**. Fidel had orange tinted blond hair that reached the middle of her back, hazel eyes she dressed similar to Echo but she wore a purple long sleeve shirt.**_

_**Based on their looks they ranged from about three to six years old. Solas's gaze returned to the floor she didn't want to see the numbers that loomed over their heads; but she did manage to see one it was Alex's the numbers which unavoidably stated that she had a little less than ten years until she died. 'Ironic that she would be about ten years old when she dies**__**?'**__** Solas thought to herself.**_

_**The thought was cut short by a voice looking up Watari stated "You'll be rooming with Alexandria for now." He motioned for the girl with golden hair to show Solas to their room.**_

_**Solas walked slightly behind the girl during their journey up two flights of stairs and down the end of a corridor. The room had a pristine font letter A on the door.**__** The interior of the room was plain there was a bunk bed that had matching white bedspreads. On the walls, oil paintings of different graveyards from around England at different parts of the day. Pushed against the far right wall a pair of small dark stained hardwood writing/ drawing desks covered with books, paints, and papers in neat stacks.**_

_**Solas walked over and sat on the bottom bunk slipping her backpack off and setting it next to her.**__** Alex walked across the room picked up a piece of dark purple paper and started to fold it once she was done she walked over to Solas and handed the folded paper to her. The folded sheet was in the shape of a bird. **__**Smiling Solas looked up at Alex who said "You know that Solas was a fallen angel who appeared as a raven. I think that the name Raven suits you better than Solas it doesn't sound as dark. Don't you agree?"**_

_**Solas nodded before "Okay I'll be called Raven as long as I can call you Alice; deal?" Alice laughed and nodded "but why Alice?" **_

"_**Because the Greek meaning of Alice means truthful." Replied Raven.**_

"_**But what does that have to do with anything?"Inquired Alice**_

"_**Well the name describes you and anyway you look like a truthful person." Stated Raven proudly.**_

"_**Fair enough" giggled Alice as she handed Raven the figurine.**_

_**Raven moved to hug Alice sighing she pulled away and looked at the girl before asking "Where did you get all of the graveyard paintings?" **_

_**Alice replied "I painted them. They're kinda my favorite subjects to paint they have this sense of magic about them. I know that it sounds weird but it's true and one of my personal favorite areas is the stone mausoleums that have the really old trees growing right next to them."**_

_**Alice crossed the room and grabbed a book off of one of the desks flipping through a few pages looking for something in particular; when she found it she held it out to Raven. Raven gasped at what she saw. The drawing was of her parents' graves in their family cemetery in the older part of England. Raven turned around and pulled a folded photo from her bag showing it to Alice. The photo was of the exact two graves except for the fact that there was a structure surrounding them.**_

_**Alice looked at the photo before looking at Raven saying nothing before they could say anything they both heard -BANG- and a yelp coming from the other side of the door.**_

_**Both rolled their eyes at the same time heading to the door opening it to see the twins fighting.**__** The one pinned to the ground kicked the other off him before crouching. The other wiped the blood from his lip before mimicking the other's movement.**__** Alice sighed and walked between the two scolding both of them for acting so immature.**_

_**The boy on the left of he interrupted her saying "I wouldn't have done this is Beyond wasn't eavesdropping on you and Solas." **_

_**The boy named Beyond glared "I was NOT eavesdropping on Alex and Solas I was merely watching out for my friend's safety from behind a closed door when L kicked me."**__** Solas spoke up "Umm it's none of my business but do you 'watch out for your friend's safety through closed doors' a lot and my name is Raven."**_

_**Beyond sneered and countered with "Do you ask a lot of stupid questions?**__** Anyway she knows that I do this allot so it's nothing new… it is none of your damn business of what I do or don't do around here Raven." The word Raven rolled off his tongue with disdain.**__** Grimacing she lowered her head and walked back into the room leaving the three in the hallway.**_

_**Alex stared angrily at Beyond "What the in the w world was that about B? That was unnecessary for you to say what you did…and what you don't like the name Raven or something!" **_

_**B rolled his eyes at Alex; who slapped him and glared waiting for an answer.**_

_**Grumbling B muttered "Well she was too silent and what she asked she didn't need to know…. and yes I hate ravens because you can't tell the blasted birds apart from crows."**_

_**Alex sighed, and growled "Beyond Birthday get over it. She didn't deserve those harsh words and I picked that name because I happen to love those birds since they are mistaken for something else and one day she will show you that she is something great."**_

_**With that said Alice started to walk back into her room but stopped making the comment "and by the way both of you are to call me Alice from now on" ,and with that she turned around and walked back into the room closing the door behind her.**_

_**B turned around ready to punch L but found him gone. Groaning he stood up and walked back to his room in an irritable mood.**_

_**Inside Alice's and Raven's room L crouched on the bottom bunk next to the crying girl. Looking down at the four year old the five year old boy whispered comforting words to her trying to calm her down. After a few minutes of this Raven looked up and scowled and asked "What do you want Beyond?"**_

_**L sighed and stared "I'm L not B.**__** Beyond has red eyes, I don't. He wears a black shirt, I wear white. He likes jam I like lollypops."**_

_**After saying that L pulled out two lollypops handing one to Raven before unwrapping the other and popping it into his mouths sighing he said "strawberry flavored."**_

_**Raven looked down at her candy before opening it and followed L's example "blueberry flavored.**__** Hey L since you like lollypops so much then your nickname should be Lolly." L smiled and laughed to himself. **__**Footsteps were heard from behind them looking up they say Alice standing at the door with a look of amazement written across her face.**_

_**Raven asked "Alice what's wrong is everything okay?"**___

_**Alice smiled and replied "No everything is fine it's just…. It's just that nobody has ever gotten L to share his candy much less checking to see if someone is okay. I'm a little shocked that he has shown emotion and concern is all."**_

_**All three tried to hide their laughs but that only caused them to laugh even more.**__** Slipping silently from the bunk L stood next to Raven before giving her a peck on her forehead and leaving the room the door clicked shut signaling that he had left the room.**__** Raven stared at the door until she heard Alice cough slightly to get her attention.**_

_**She turned her head and looked at Alice who then handed her a pile of papers held out for her to look through. Taking the papers she glanced down at them she noticed that the name on it said R's schedule. Puzzled she looked to Alice for an answer who gladly replied **_

"_**They use the letters of our first name, or nickname in this case, as our oh and Watari was going to call you R to begin with because we already have an S and he's in Russia." Nodding her head Raven looked over at the clock and it read 22:01 (which was roughly 10:01 p.m.) yawning Raven thought to herself "Well I hope that my stupid insomnia will let me have at least a few hours of sleep tonight….."**_

_**~end of flashback~**_

Raven opened her eyes as the plane jolted in the air. Biting her lip she looked out over the dark horizon littered with bright neon lights. She smiled over the people of Tokyo, Japan. She was just one step closer to L. Exiting the plane twenty minutes later Raven walked out of the airport with her single bag as she made her way to the hotel that she had made arrangements at. It's going to take a while to pinpoint L's exact location but she knew that if she watched the police station that L had asked to help him on the case it would only take a fraction of the time to find him.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: L's Dilemma

Light sat gawking at the door way where L had just left through a few moments before. L had stared at the data from the "Kira" case for a while and then gave up. Frustrated he stormed out of the room not saying anything to anyone. So Light gets up and follows L to see if he is okay. L stared out across the gray roof tops and streets of Japan. From the roof of the tall skyline building in the rain L's expression seemed more depressed than usual. Light yells to L "What are you doing out in the rain." L holds a hand to his ear trying to hear what Light had said. So Light reluctantly walks out into to the rain and asks "What's wrong? Why did you storm out of the room earlier?"

At first L stared off in toward the clouds in the distance before answering. L's monotone voice starts to explain to Light what was wrong "The lie that I live every day is my life, it's different from yours, everyone wants me to uphold all of their hopes… to find and solves the mysteries of life, but I'm only human! I can only do so much and you along with everyone else believe that I can solve everything but….. I can't… the amount of time get to live and it could be cut short at any second simply because a single slip up could ended it…I have watched people die and I have saw the radiance of life slip from their eyes -it's something that I never want to witness again. I just wish that this case would just be solved already. . . . this pointless killing has to stop. . no matter what I will solve this case even if it makes me give up mine to save another's. . . . ."L sighed. "I just wished that I could have been able to save her."

Light looked at L and wondered how this guy could be so antisocial but still care so much about others even if it could or would end his own life. There was complete silence except for the pitter-patter of the rain. The silence was shattered by L who said, "Light please forgive me for dragging you out in this weather we better go in before we get sick."

The duo walked into the building together and sat on the stairs drying themselves off with towels that Watari had left on a nearby table. L looked at Light "Light-kun did a girl arrive at head quarters after I went up stairs?" Light shook his head no "Sorry Ryuzaki but no there was no girl here not even Misa. Why is there a problem?"

Ryuzaki looked down at his lap and sighed "No there is no real problem with her not being here but it could be a new problem since she's never late for anything."

Outside the building

"…finally! I found you it just took a week and me calling Rodger to get your new number." Groaned the girl as she waited for the door to open; she had been waiting at for the last ten minutes, sighing the girl fished out her phone and went to the contacts list and hit the one that said 'panda man' and then she waited for him to answer.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Mysterious Girl

"Who is she?" Ask Light

"She is my new assistant." Replied L

"What do you mean by new assistant?" Countered Light

"It means, Light-kun, she is going to run errands for me and other things." stated L.

Light tells L "You know L you could just get a day-planner WAIT hold on isn't that what Watari for?"

L answers "Yes in a sense but he is doing other things right now to help with the investigations so I hired a friend of mine who grew up with me at the same orphanage and since then she has became a FBI agent. Her name is Raven Hollow."

Just then L's cell phone rings he picks it up and puts it on speaker while says "Hello" the voice on the other end response "I'm here! Where are you? I have waited and no one has let me in could you get Watari to came down and let me in so… um… wait he's here now well…I'm here I'll be waiting for you. Also you didn't tell me there were police here."

L responded "Well actually they're not police anymore and I'll be there in a minute Raven"

Cheerfully she replied "okay, I'll be waiting."

Light stared at L then said with hidden sarcasm "Wow she sounds pleasant I'm jealous of you L, I would love to meet her. You said that you two grew up together so…how long did you live with her?" They both start walking down the steps. L thought for a moment and said kind of unsure on how to answer and then finally settled with "Until we lost Alice."

"Alice? Why is she so happy then if you lost Alice?" questioned Light. L stared ahead in thought for a moment searching for what Raven had told him when they were little "Light-kun it's because she said when we first met: _If life was meant to be lived only for you to die then why go against nature it's only human for you to meet an end, but most of us will never truly want__ to __accept it when it takes someone close__ to __you away. Yet that is what makes us value our time with that person...death is the only thing in life that is fair it sends us all to the same place so in the end…so if you think about it, it's just the second half of your life __._"

Coming to the bottom of the stairs stood a young woman about who looked about twenty-three with long raven colored hair tied loosely back with her bangs framing her face. The young girl wore a long sleeve black shirt, a short frilly skirt with chains on both sides decorated with crosses. On her feet a pair of black knee high socks.

The girl spoke in a sincerely sweet voice "it's been a while since I seen you, Ryuzaki. You haven't changed. Oh, you must be Light Yagami. Misa has been talking about you non-stop." The girl smiled and then continued without pause "L when you have a moment we need to catch up on some stuff." L looked over his shoulder at the rest of the agents that stood cautiously behind the girl before replying "Well I really don't have any leads right now so we may talk in a moment if that's okay with you"

L cast another look at Light and told him "it won't take long". L then turns back to Raven and starts to lead her to a room across the hall to talk.

Once inside L closes the door and turns the lights on. The room was small but it had a fold out couch, and coffee table set much like the hotels back in Los Angeles she shivered at the thought of California and who was within the confines of that state. L turns to her and asks "What do you wanted to talk about Raven?"

The young woman thought for a moment trying to figure out where to start so she decided to begin when she left L. After a while she asked "L did you hear about B escaping?"

L sighed and changed the topic by asking "Why did you call me a few weeks ago? Also I would like to ask why you where so 'eager' to help me on this case?"

Raven sighed and told L "I was in Japan on the Kira case since I was asked by Inter poll. Raye and I were paired up and ordered to follow Light but-"

L cuts her off and bluntly demands "The truth Solas not some story that you made up" Raven lowered her eyes before answering "Okay I came here to ask you to help me protect Alice… in exchange I'll help you any way I can with this case." L looked shocked "Raven you of all people should know that A is dead. She died in your arms."

"No L it's…it's a different one she's-"

Just then there was a knock on the door and a voice said "L you have a phone call."

L replied "Would you please transfer it to this room's phone" No sooner than he said that the room's phone rang. Raven stared at the phone lost in her own memories….

~flashback~

_**Three hours later Raven was still awake tossing and turning trying to drift off onto her world that she can make as perfect as she wants to escape this nightmare that she has to live with.**__** Giving up at 2:00 in the morning she gets up from her bed and walks to her door pausing before she opens it. She hears the soft breathing coming from Alice who is sleeping soundly on the top bunk. Shrugging off the chill of the room Raven opens the door to her room peering down the hall she sees the faint glow from a video game in one of the rooms at the beginning of the hallway.**_

_**Stepping from the comforts of her room she travels down the corridor to that room peering in she sees L sitting at a computer with different files and statistics pulled up on the screen.**__** Smiling she turns to leave but freezes when she hears a monotone voice say "I know that your there Raven…..**__**so you can't sleep either well that makes two of us now. Please stay I need the company and help with this case."**_

_**Nodding her head she enters the room and sits on the floor next to the detective that was surrounded by a multitude of sweets, pastries and manila folders of information. Looking up at the boy that was next to her trying to memorize how the computer casts an eerie glow upon his pale face causing him to look like a ghost. The said boy looked out the corner of his eyes, without moving his head, catching Raven gawking at him. Reaching to his left he picks up a piece of chocolate raspberry cheese cake and hands it to her. Raven looked at the confection for a moment prior to grasping the plate bringing the confection to eye level watching the sauce glisten in the faint computer light.**_

_**Smiling she thanks him and turns her attention to the computer screen that showed the case of Mitchell and Janis Jeevas.**__** Thinking for a moment she remembered that they controlled and owned a major overseas trade and from what the screen read they were targeted recently. Raven read on **__'the couple and their three year old son were coming back from a dinner party and their car exploded luckily they were not in the vehicle and no bystander was hurt but the valet of the company was killed in the inferno.'___

_**Raven heard a sigh and turning her head she saw the young boy shaking his head muttering to himself.**__** Curious she spoke up asking "Lolly what's the matter?" **_

_**The dark haired boy glanced at her before he whispered "Nothing Raven….it's nothing that anyone can help with it's the way of the world.**__** Everyone wants something that another human has and they will do anything to get it….no matter what the cost is. **__**Even if it breaks apart a family apart or….it leaves a child all alone in the world." **_

_**Confused Raven read the screen again to see if she missed anything and the last paragraph she read shocked her **__'Mr. and Mrs. Jeevas' son was recently kidnapped by a group [still at large] but the three year old boy was found and hospitalized after going into a coma. The boy died a few days later after some complications at the hospital were one of the kidnappers infiltrated the hospital and put air in the IV drip line which killed the boy. Thierry Jeevas was buried October 15, 1982.'_

_**Looking down Raven understood what Lolly unquestionably meant by "A human would do whatever it took to get what they wanted even if it left a child all alone in the world."**_

_**The room was blanketed by shadows as the computer's screen was deactivated by a nimble finger hitting the power button on the computer tower**__**. A part of the shadows moved into a slouched figure that extended a hand to the shadow of the girl that was sitting silently on the floor grasping the hand she also joined the taller shadow at the doorway. **_

_**Looking at the plate in her hand that the cake still rested on she set it on the food troll that was stationed at the door. Spinning around she faced her playmate that was closer than he was a few minutes prior.**_

_**Blushing she hugs him goodnight. L stood unresponsive for a few minutes watching a pair of red eyes that were glaring at him from the shadows before hugging the fragile girl in return before slipping away to his room that was across the hall.**___

_**Left alone Raven felt all of her energy used up once the door to L's room close unable to stay awake she returned to her room leaving the door open a little before she curled up under the covers returning to her nightmare filled dreams.**_

_**~end of flashback~**_

Raven blinked her eyes and shook her head trying to bury those memories again. She watched L hang up the phone with a sigh before walking over and 'sitting' on the couch, in which she soon joined him.

"What was that all about Lolly? Asked Raven who scolded herself mentally for calling him that again just like she use to when they were little.

"Oh it was just Watari informing me on why you're here and that there was a tip that was called in about the Kira case. It basically said that they saw our main suspect on the bus with one of the FBI agents during the hijacking then again on the train right before the agent collapsed and died from a heart attack. They finally called in after they saw the main suspect talking to the agent's fiancée on New Year's trying to get her name. I think that this is kinda suspicious since the person who called in gave the names of all three people involved: Raye Penber, Naomi Misora and Light Yagami.

"Naomi Misora is here?" asked Raven

"Yes…she was supposed to help us with the Kira case….why is there a problem with that?" L questioned.

Raven mumbled to herself. "Yeah there is a problem she ruined my revenge…."


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Confrontation

When L left a little while later Light came to the room and knocked on the door that opened a few moments later by the inhabitant.

"Yes, Light, what is it that you wanted to speak to me about?" The girl inquired as she stepped aside to allow the young man to ether the room.

"Oh I um… I wanted to actually meet you since our first meeting was a little rushed." Replied the secrete killer.

"Okay then that's fine…so what do you want to know about me?" Raven said as she sat

"How did you meet Ryuzaki?" Light asked as he sat down next to Raven.

"Um which one there is two Ryuzaki's one is Rue, Rue Ryuzaki and the other is Ryuzaki both are my adopted brothers, I met both when I was at an orphanage in England." Answered Raven as she thought about how they used to fight all the time until Alice, and eventually she, broke them apart.

"…" Light was quite for a while watching the girl's reaction before asking "What happened?" upon seeing a forgoing expression cross the young woman's face.

"Rue Ryuzaki left after Alice died and he never really was the same….I blame me for her death but Rue blames Ryuzaki…. I don't know why he does though." Raven said as she looked down at her hands that were balled into fists on her lap.

"I heard about this Alice girl but I know nothing about her…so how did she die?" Light said as he looked to Raven for an answer.

"She died because of me…and because I had a Death Note… the same weapon that Kira is using right now to kill those people," Said the girl gravely, "and I still have it even now I just never use it anymore no matter what I will not use it. It ruined my life and no matter how much I wish or pray. I cannot go back and undo my contract with death." Raven looked at the air above the young man's head with acid green eyes.

"Why did you tell me this?" questioned the stunned teen.

Ravens reply was "You're the one that was chosen to be Kira"

Light just stares at this creature before him "How do you know that I'm Kira?"

Raven stands and walks to the door saying "you will not know why until later."

And with that said she walks out of the room leaving Kira to think about what has happened."

Light runs ahead of her into the main room screaming "L…L your new assistant is Kira." L turned around in his swivel chair inquisitively saying "What is going on?"

Raven answers "I think that Light has lost his mind he thinks that I'm the killer?"

L looked at Light questionably wondering 'what has sent Light-kun into this…this panicked state.'

"Well I might not be a genius but from how everyone looks my best guess would be sleep deprivation." The accused girl replied.

L sighed "everyone please take the next few days off. Thank you for all of your hard work and together we'll catch Kira." They all nodded hesitantly before they went back to finish up what they were doing.

L's main computer came on a few minutes later and it was Watari "Excuse me L. I have checked all of the data from both the bus jacking and the train station where Raye died at and all the information that the caller gave to you was confirmed and it concludes that Light Yagami was there at both intendances."

The chief infuriated said "You still suspect my son L you are a sick bastard."

Raven walks over to where L sat twirling in his chair "I didn't know that Light was your son. Usually people of close ties to suspects are suspended from cases involving family members in order to keep bias out of the investigations and any way L just investigated an anonymous tip that came in, so there's no need to be up in arms over this." Raven said defensively.

Soichiro Yagami glanced at the clock, which read 12:01 a.m. the older man sighed "I'm sorry I didn't know that. I don't know…I guess that I'm just tired and I wasn't thinking straight."

"That's okay being up for a few days would do that to anyone." Replied Raven

"Oh and don't worry about Light. I'm sure after a good night's rest he will be okay" Raven added quickly while looking at L for direction he said "third floor room five take the elevator." "Got it" replied Raven as she gently coaxed Light to follow her to the elevator.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Constant Companion

Walking to the elevator with Light leaning on her shoulder she started singing a song she always heard before she went to sleep. She entered the elevator singing

"**Careful what you do...god is watching your every move hold my hand ...if you do I will know that you will be safe. If the Shadows that watch follow us I will protect you and if I'm ever far away and you are alone all you need to do is call for me and I can be sure that you'll find me by your side. I'll draw you close to me and for a while you are so quite. I forget what you said…you would have came to me and tell me again but now you are so far away taken by your own hand…yes you would have to tell me once when I'm there by your side but I know it all will never be what should I do after this what should I do with this silence..." **

Raven starts to get off the elevator when Light asks "where did you learn that song….it's very similar to the one that hasn't been released. It's on Misa's new album. Walking down the hall Raven replies "It was a mantra that I learned when I was little but I don't remember who taught it to me." Light and Raven approach the fifth door on the floor and pauses outside waiting for Raven to finish her story. Continuing Raven states "The reason Misa knows that song is because she was looking at one of my journals last time she came to Los Anglos, and well she saw it and asked if she could turn it into a song…. I told her I didn't mind so she put it on her new album."

Inside the room Light asked Raven "Why didn't you kill me with the Death Note since you hold one?"

Raven sighed "You remind me so much of them. I couldn't do that anyway because it would go against my morals. Also I would never actually kill you or anyone else for that matter with one."

Light asks "Who do you mean by them?"

Raven just shakes her head and Light knows who she means. Light answers his own question "You mean Ryuzaki and Rue Ryuzaki….but who are the others. Why did you have to kill him and why isn't _he_ dead?"

Raven just sighs and goes to get up but Light just pulls her back down and saids "I want to know"

Raven knowing that he won't give up until she tells him what happens "It's nothing he just reminded me of the one that hurt me and I couldn't look him in the eyes without seeing _myself_ as a monster andL said to me 'I'm sorry for everything' even after everything that happened to Alice. He doesn't blame me for her dying."

Raven sighed "after that I couldn't stay there anymore but I did leave him a note that said "I couldn't do it I'm sorry that I let you down." Raven wiped a tear away from her eye "I haven't seen him or talked to him really until after the L.A BB case a few years ago…. I tried to stay away to keep him safe but trouble and death seems to fallow me and lead me back to him."

Raven sighs and looks at Light and saids "May I leave now." Light nods but doesn't release her wrist instead he kisses her on the cheek and tells her "You should have killed him when you had the chance he might have died a less painful death." Raven hurries out of the room to go check on L.

When Raven enters the main investigation room everyone is still there and they look at her before anyone could ask what happened she said "I was looking for L."

L stared at the girl and asked "what about Light is he okay?"

Raven gives the look that says "I don't want to talk about it" but she replies "He just went to sleep."

Raven walked over to the chair next to L and sat beside him looking at the screen vacantly letting her mind wonder. L looked at his friend out of the corner of his eye. She hasn't moved for the last twenty minutes and he was getting worried. L picked up a piece of chocolate raspberry cake and set it in front of the young woman who still stared at the blank monitor. Sighing L awkwardly set his hand on her shoulder.

Raven yelped from the cold touch and looked over at the detective next to her and fell out of her chair she could have sworn that she saw red eyes. L retracted his hand and put it back in his lap a few moments passed in silence that L broke saying "Cake?" Raven looked puzzling at him and then noticed the confection in front of her. Raven smiled a thank you toward her friend thinking 'even after all of this time. Does he still remember this is how we met the first time?' Raven looked at the cake and smiled

-buzzzzzzzz-buzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz- reaching into her pocket she ignored L's glare toward the electronic. She saw that Misa was texting her she opened the message that read _*PHOTO-SHOOT 2MORROW TAKE Misa-Misa PLZ* _

Raven looked at the message and replied _*sure oh and I just met Light he's kinda nice but he's a little conceded... I can't stand guys like that lol you could do better* _Raven pressed the send button as she got up from the ground and returned to her spot in the chair sizing up the cake before she attacked it.

'Just like old times'


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Admission of Guilt

Raven left early with Misa to go to the photo-shoot leaving Light unaware what she had told Misa but Misa left Light a note for him and it said

'Light-kun,

Misa-Misa has a photo shoot today so I took Raven along with me. Have a great day alright

- 3 Misa-Misa

Light left head quarters a little while later to go find Misa and to get away from Ryuzaki. When Light got there Raven was chatting with Misa who was getting ready for the last shoot of the day. The photographer finished up the last of the preparations and called for Misa to come and finish the shoot. While waiting for Misa to finish Light thinks over what he wants to say to Misa.

Finally the shoot was over and Misa was ready to leave that's when she noticed that Light was there. "Raaaaveeen, Misa whines, will you take Misa-Misa back to Headquarters later I want to spend some time alone with Light."

Raven shakes her head no and leads Misa to her vehicle. When Misa was in the car Raven goes to get in on her side but Light blocks her way and saids "What the HELL Misa is my girlfriend and I don't know what I did to make you mad at me and not let her spend time with me!"

Raven replies "I can't let the two of you be alone especially after what you said last night." Annoyed Light asks nicely "May I at least talk to Misa while you're here then…please?"

Raven rolls her eyes saying "Fine but be careful about what you say."

Raven tells Light to get in the back seat and motions for Misa to do the same. Getting in the driver seat Raven types in HQ's address into the GPS and starts the car driving it back to HQ.

On the way there Light tries to reason with Misa he says "She knows that we're Kira and if she told L I don't know what I would do I didn't take this into consideration that there would be someone like her that would even exist. I just want to protect you and keep you safe."

Arriving at headquarters Raven unlocks the door to let Light and Misa in. Once inside Misa goes to her room and locks her door clearly mad at Light for what he had said about her friend.

Raven berates herself on zoning out and thinks "Wow I wonder what he told her? It must have been something close to her to make her this mad… she normally can't stay mad at someone for more than a few minutes and it has been a full two hours."

Raven starts walking over to Misa's door and checks to see if it's locked it is so she picks it and motions for Light to fallow Misa.

L comes around the corner and asked "What happened I saw Light leave to go find Misa and their not back yet so where are they." She explains "I'm trying to set it up so the Misa and Light slip up and reveal the fact that they are Kira."

L nodded his head singling that he heard what she said. Smiling L walks up to Raven and stands up straight to give her a kiss on the forehead. The girl blinked and blushed before hugging the other quickly before turning toward Misa's room wondering what they were up to, leaving L who was smiling slightly.

In the next room Light found Misa crying on the bed, face down in the pillows. Light hesitated should he even bother with her since she over reacts to every little thing that doesn't go her way. Light shook his head and decided that it was for the best if he did so… he walked over to Misa.

Light sat upon her bed next to the crying form. Light then picks up Misa's head and put it on his lap so she is looking up at him. Embarrassed about how her make-up is running she tries to turn away but Light bends down and kisses her breaking the kiss Misa says "Misa-Misa forgive you and sorry that Misa acted like a little kid. Do you forgive Misa?" Light nods just happy that he had Misa back and that she still loves him.

Raven walks in and sees Light and Misa in mid-kiss glad that they worked it out leaving silently she goes back to the couch that was in her room after changing into jeans and a long-sleeved black shirt and rolling up the sleeves. Slipping a flash drive into her pocket from her bag before crashing on the couch, drifting off to sleep as a ray of light enters her room thinking nothing of it she silently dozes off.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Self-Possession

A figure walked into the small hotel room. Smiling to himself he walked across the room and rummaged through a bag silently. Annoyed that the object of his desire was not there he threw the bag to the floor before sneaking out, but stopped short when he saw a letter with an address written upon it. Pocketing the note the figure went to leave the room but stopped short when one of the hotel maids walked in. Glaring at the thin blonde the young man brandished a butcher knife from the waist band of his pants. Making quick work of the woman and depositing the body into the bathtub and filling it with water and chemicals from her cleaning cart. Making sure that no blood was on him he left the room closing the door with a soft 'click'.

_Waking up trying to move but __can't__. The cold metal restraints held her to a cool metallic type table. The only thing she can see is darkness and she hears the breathing of another right in her ear she tries to scream but a hand __is placed over__ her mouth. The cold hand had a salty blood taste realizing that her body felt like billions of fiery demon tongues scraping and shredding her skin and the warm liquid spreading over her body. The captor removes the blind fold squinting against the intensely bright light the captor's image came into view but blurry it started to clear-up and astonished at who she saw it was__. . . .Light__._

_Smirking at Raven he whispers in her ear "I know that you enjoy the pain and me cutting you just like this" pointing across the room to a filthy cracked mirror that showed her chained to an earthen wall while rivers of crimson flowed across her body. __Light__ could see the pain in her eyes she manages to wispier "you are one sick pervert!" smiling __Light__ presses his lips to Raven's unable to move enough to break away she lays there helpless._

_Light__ bites her lip causing her to gasps in shock which allows just enough time for __Light__ to snake his tongue in to her mouth. The painful bliss __didn't__ last long before an alarm on __Light's__ watch sounded and he broke away reluctantly leaving he turned and said "I'm not done yet" before he turned he took one last kiss and left; leaving Raven in the dimly lit room._

_Raven laid there motionless waiting for her cuts to close before she picked the locks of the chains. She surveyed the dark room a little better noticing there was only one way in or out and there were no windows. Walking across the room to the door she gave it a firm tug but it didn't budge one little bit. Looks like that it's locked from the outside by a dead bolt. She pressed her ear to the door and heard footsteps coming toward the door and a voice that sounded like Watari? What is he_-?

**-Beep-beep-beep-**

Groaning Raven open's her eyes and sighed, it was all a dream but the pain it felt real Raven looked down at her hands. They had blood on them. She sighed and looked at her arms that where covered with long scratches, and thinking for a moment she realized 'I must have scratched my arms in my sleep again… oh well."

A clicking sound came for the other side a ray of light came through the opening and Watari walked in. He looks at Raven and understands what happened Raven thought to herself "God, Watari always knows what to say or in this case not to say; he is so understanding and-…" but the thought was cut short because Watari said "I was wondering where you wondered off to. It is almost four in the evening…. you haven't changed much over the years."

He paused looking at Raven, who was smiling at the old man's comment, before he continued saying "Follow me L has been looking for you; Light said that you left and told him to tell L in short that you where tired of his stupid childish games." Raven frowned at what Light had said.

Quickening her pace she walked into the main room, everyone looked at her but she ignored their looks and walked right to where Light was, sitting next to L, she stared at Light before saying "fool me once shame on you fool me twice shame on me"

Then whispering in his ear Raven said "You will regret what you have done. I'll make sure that your little plan is ruined." Then Light was knocked out of the chair by Raven. Watari came into the room and looked at Light who started to get up the old man just smiled and walked out of the room saying "You have not changed one bit at all."

Light looks at L who still has paid no mind to what his assistant did. Light spoke up and said to L "Are you going to do anything about that?" he points to where Raven had sat down, similar to L's sitting pose with her head resting on her knees, across the room to glare at him.

L looks at Light and saids "Light-kun she probably had a reason for doing so, looking at Raven for an answer. Raven just smiles and tosses him a flash drive that she was putting a microchip in saying "It'll help with the investigation there is an old case that is very similar to this one."

[A/N: Can anyone tell me what case I'm referring to? If you get it right you get a virtual cookie]


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Mistakes

Later that day since no one was working on the case L decides to put Light in his room before he returns to the main room to look at the flash drive. Walking into the room he sees Raven sitting in a chair holding her knees and she was crying. L makes his way over to her and asks her what was wrong; Raven just sits there saying nothing.

Putting down the flash drive he embraces Raven in a hug telling her

"Raven everything will be okay please stop crying." Raven buries her face deeper into his shirt holding onto his scent that seems to comforts her any time there is something upsetting her. The scent of overly sweetened cotton candy and rain storm fresh cherry blossoms sighing she lets go and smiles at L who smiles back before saying

"Go take a shower and tend to your cuts I don't want to lose you again." L pondered sadly remembering how Raven was when she was little. Raven nodded her head in response remembering that she didn't want to leave L's side all day so that she did not end up being alone with the man oh her nightmare.

Walking to her room she sees movement in the shadows. It was just inside the doorway of her room it looked like _him_ she turns around to walk off but he saw her. Raven starts to run but _he_ catches up to her and grabs her arm with a hard yank she falls down. He laughs at her attempts to run. Sitting there feeling pathetic she gets up and turns around facing _him._

She looks him dead in the eye saying "Leave me alone you psycho lunatic, you're supposed to be dead."

Still laughing he pulls her into his embrace. Raven tried to escape _his_ embrace. While Raven struggled her captor pulled something from behind his back before she could do anything she feels a sharp pain in her shoulder causing her to scream out of shock.

L heard the blood curtailing scream and abandoned the flash drive running toward Raven's room to see if she was okay. When he got there the attacker was gone but Raven is laying in little ball unmoving in the middle of the hallway he flips her over to see a knife sticking out of her chest Raven opens her eyes and smiles weakly up at L and says "I'm not dying."

L looks at her funny. Raven tries to move a little. Wincing when she grabs the blood stained handle of the knife pulling it from her body. Biting her lip trying not to scream; she drops the knife into the pool blood forming on the tiled floor.

Looking up at L and giving him a half hearted smile. She laughs at L expression she tells the panda-eye detective "I can't die from being stabbed in the heart because I'm already dead…" Raven pauses gasping for air and then continued with "L… Please believe me I'm going to be fine."

Raven gives L a small smile before L asks "who did this to you?" Raven's smile fades before she said "It's nothing that should worry yourself about and if it makes you feel better the one who tried to kill-" she stopped short choking on the blood that started to come from her mouth. L grabbed his cell phone from his pocket so he can call Watari.

While L is on the phone Raven turns to her side and tries to get up leaning on the wall she starts to stagger to the main room and to where Light was making it to the doorway she sees Light walking toward her smiling, unaware that she is bleeding due to her black shirt. When Light was right in front of her he said "Are you okay I heard a scream. Where's L" he spots 'L' out the corner of his eye right behind Raven. The dark haired person then turned and walked in the other direction away from Light and Raven. Frowning Light goes to go after 'L' but Raven grabs his arm saying "That's not Ryuzaki it Rue."

Raven goes to move to block Light's way but she stumbles but finds her balance just in time for her to see Light go after Rue Ryuzaki.

Pulling the knife that Rue Ryuzaki had stabbed her with earlier, from behind her back she staggers forward but falls sending the knife clattering into one of the pillars that are in the hall. After a few moments Rue appears from the direction that Light had went in search of Rue. He bends down and picks up the knife licking the blood that was on the blade while he made his way to where Raven lay semi-conscious on the floor.

He reaches out to grab her neck with his left hand and with his right he holds the knife right above her heart. Raven glances at the wristwatch that was attached to Rue's arm and from what it saids she had thirteen minutes left.

Raven woke up in the medical room in a medical bed. Looking around she notices that she's alone so she decides to get up. Shaking hard Raven tries to stand but falls causing some of her cuts to bleed. She stays on the edge of the bed for a few moments before trying again. Leaning against the wall she stumbles reopening the rest of her cuts as she staggers off incoherently to room that she fist seen when she had gotten to L's hideout. Once there she grabs her Death Note that she had picked up from a safety deposit box in London during the lay over at the air port.

Smiling faintly she turns and walks out with the book. Raven decides to go head back to the room that L has given her. Once Raven reached the door she opens it and her mortal body dropped face down just inside spilling the last of her blood.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Dead Again

~Flashback~

_**- Few years later-**_

_**Sighing Raven walks down the hall of the orphanage to L's room inside she sees him awake playing on his computer. His mess of black hair swaying as he shakes his head smiling Raven walks behind him silently looking at the chess game that is on the screen.**_

_**Giggling softly she ruffles the teens hair before pointing out "If you move your pawn to the left diagonal killing the knight, in the back row, and changing your pawn in for a queen it would put the other person into checkmate and you will win the game. The boy nodded his head in understanding before fallowing the instructions that were given to him which caused a little box with the words: "YOU WIN :)" to appear on the screen of the computer. Spinning around in his chair he looks up at the Raven from his awkward sitting position that consisted of both of his feet being on the chair and his knees held to his chest.**_

_**Exhaling loudly Raven bends down and hugs him before scolding " L you need to stop sitting like that it will give you back problems when you get older" Her remark was responded by a kick that missed her.**_

_**Raven then crouched into her fighting stance watching her childhood friend copy her movement. Raven thought to herself "it's not even noon and we're already practicing Capoeira." Both continued to stare at each other in the eye for a few more minutes getting bored Raven smiled and stood up and laughed at L's confused face for a few more seconds before explaining "L it's not even noon and we're trying to fight each other at this rate we'll wake up at midnight just to fight each other." L nodded in agreement and stood up hugging the anorexic girl that was before him.**_

_**Pulling away Raven and L walk**_

_**out of his room and down the stairs toward the kitchen to get a piece of strawberry cake upon entering the kitchen they sees L's doppelganger sitting on the counter in a familiar crouching position finishing off the remains of the strawberry jam with one hand and holding an once white journal in the other. Shaking his head L walks over to Beyond and snatches the book with his thumb and fore finger avoiding the smears of the red substances (which he hoped was jam).**_

_**A frown crossed the other's face as the book that he was reading was removed from his possession. Jumping off the counter and landing on his feet in front of L the lookalike growled and announced in a sinister voice "L you should know better than take another's belonging it seems that our perfect little Lolly is turning in to a kleptomaniac…Tut-tut L you should know better." Plucking the book from the teens hands and walking past L he hands the book to the figure in the entryway. The figure in the entryway rolled her eyes at the oh-so-clever actor before her.**_

_**Grabbing the book Raven then proceeded to whack the red eyed idiot on the head saying "Beyond you should know better than to lie, tell stories, and falsely accuse another of doing no wrong." Beyond smiled sinfully as he exited the room and pulling another jar of jam out of his dark pocket.**_

_**Ignoring the creepy smile Raven walks into the kitchen looking at the plain white walls avoiding L's curious looks at the journal that she held close to her chest. Raven mentally scolded herself for leaving it in B's reach and knowing him he might act on some of the ideas in this book….ugh I'm such an IDOIT! Raven stopped thinking about what she should have done and looked at the clock it read 9:00 a.m. and counting to herself they had about half an hour to eat and finish any last minute paper work from her last case before visiting Alexandria. Shaking her head she lays the book on the counter and grabbing a pen from the drawer she wrote a quick reminder note to herself on the things that they need to get and on the top of the list was JAM.**_

_**Looking over the note she sticks it on the fridge before rushing to finish the paper work leaving L to sit at the counter eating his cake staring at the white journal.**_

_**Up in Raven's room the young teen grabbed from a false bottom drawer at her computer desk a black cover book. Looking down at the white leather book she starts to write out **__**corrections**__** for different murder cases once finished she puts it back in the false bottom drawer. Looking around her room she noticed that for once nothing was out of place. Sighing she walks to Beyond's room.**_

_**Raven looks into the red walled room to find the teen laying upside down on the edge of his bed. Smiling she notes that he was staring right at her smiling "Hmmm…what is he planning …." Raven thought to herself as she walked off to go find her Alice before she had to fly to France to submit the finding of her last case along with L and B.**_

_**Walking back to her room a few hours later she sees a mass e-mail sent out to all of the children on the prototype alphabet system. Upon clicking on the mail icon a letter from Quillsh opens.**_

_**Dear children,**_

_**As of tomorrow morning at seven o'clock all students are to report to the main testing room on floor two for an IQ evaluation test. The single student with the top score shall receive a coveted prize. **_

_**-Quillsh Whammy**_

_**Raven nodded to herself as she turned off her computer. Knowing Watari, as the children called him, the prize would be a day off from studies with excused work for the rest of the week but that wouldn't matter to the children since they did the work anyway. Grabbing her books she walked down the stair of her attic bed room to go to class on her way there she met up with Alice as they discussed the letter that was sent out. Upon entering the class room the buzz about the news hummed in the air. Classes were over a few hours later as all the children made their way to dinner or the showers in preparation for a 6 o'clock study/ breakfast the next morning before the big test.**_

_**Raven didn't sleep that night and neither did L Alice or BB they all stayed awake in the library where Alice fell asleep on one of the armchairs. L and BB slipped off a little while later to go spar thus leaving Raven alone to play softly on the piano that was in the music room that was connected to the library by double door. **_

_**The hour of six finally approached the children as Alice was woken to the sound of the grandfather clocks. Looking around she sees the doors are slightly open to the music room. She goes to close them but notices her friend passed out upon the keys. Alice smiles to herself as she awakens her friend. Raven stands and stretches before following Alice to breakfast where they find the boys, who look a little worse for wear, eating something or another of strawberry. After breakfast the children file to the testing room. As the testing commenced cheaters were dismissed as well as anyone who gave up. Finally when only a handful of children were left the test was called. L, BB, Alex and Raven along with K, I, and S emerged tiredly hours later when the sky has already set.**_

_**Upon entering the main room they saw a paper posted on the bulletin board stating that the results would be posted in a week and until then all classes are cancelled. Exhausted from their endeavor all the children called it a night since classes were postponed until the results came back.**_

_**Later that week the trio left England for their two day trip.**_

_**~end of flashback~**_

Darkness surrounded her she tried to move but her body did not want to respond. She felt dizzy like she was about to fly out of her body. She tried to move after a few minutes it felt weird but she could.

She pushed herself off the floor and looked down at her feet she was floating over her body her shadow disappeared and a book appears in her hands. She laugh it actually worked her wings emerged and wrapped around her naked figure. Her new wings where raven black with blood red tips.

She glided over her human shell to the bathroom mirror to look at what she had become what she saw shocked her. Her hair had turned bone-white with a tint of icy blue and her eyes where the color of fresh blood but what shocked her the most was not that her face looked like a porcelain doll complete with the peach tinted cheeks it was her blue-black lips that looked like she was wearing black lipstick besides that she looked almost human…almost.

Returning to the ground shadows swam toward her from the corners of the room covering her body in a black skirt and crimson and black rose shirt. A book holder chain was attached to the skirt so that she could slip the DEATH NOTE into it.

Her wings melded back into her back and formed again as they stretched in preparation to be ready for flight. She examined her new self and thought 'What would L think of what I've become'

"Wait L oh my god I forgot all about him" she blurted out.

Raven ran out of her room toward where L was. Once there she noticed that both L and Light were already gone. Raven looked around and only saw an empty corridor. Raven thought for a moment and floated to the medical wing. Once there she saw that there was two rooms with their doors open inside the one marked 1A was L and Light. Floating over to him she placed a hand on the side of his neck there was a pulse good he was still alive.

L began to stir looking up at he saw Raven. L asked "Am I dead? Are you here to take me away?"

He went to caress the side of her face but his hand went right through her image. Raven shook her head no "L ….I'm not an angel. I'm actually far from it and you're not dead but I am…. in a way. I was turned into a shinigami. This is the last time that I can use this to cheat death."

Raven hands L the original Death Note that she used that started this whole problem.

"L…. I need to tell you something very important but might have already destroyed."

L cuts her off "I already know that you didn't kill A, you actually tried to save her."

Baffled she asks "how do you know that."

The panda eyed detective replied "I figured it out when you got hurt I found your note book and the contract that you signed."

"Oh…so you do remember that but I thought that the contract was destroyed after I signed It." stammered Raven.

"It was but it left imprints on your arms and I read them and when you 'died' they vanished..." l answered the girl.

She backed away so L could sit up. Looking over her shoulder in the direction of footsteps she saw Misa. She was staring at Light's body, which laid motionless ,besides the rising and falling of his chest; seeing tears form at the corner of Misa's eyes she screams " HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME . . . . TO HIM? WHY RYUZAKI WHY WOULD YOU OF ALL PEOPLE-" She stopped, her moment of _"normality_" over, and stared at Raven's image it wasn't the same Raven that she knew, but at the same time was.

Misa backed up and looked out the door and down the corridor to where she sees Raven's spiritless body, realizing this she asked "Who are you, Misa-Misa doesn't recognize you?" Raven responded "I'm Raven the shinigami the owner of his Death Note, pointing at what L was holding, I have returned to my true form."

Taking a deep breath Raven continues "Misa Amana there are things in this world that you don't want to know about and things that should not be a part of this world. What I am talking about deals with shinigamis but I don't mean the one who saved you from your planned death, Gelus, or about Rem who would have died trying to save you from anyone. Even though Light is still alive I'm sorry for letting _him_ get this close and I swear that it won't happen again, and **IF**_he_ does _he_ **will** suffer dearly for his insolence."

Raven looked over to Light's body and saw him sitting upright. Raven Mumbles 'Dimmit why did he come all the way out here to attack me. Alice isn't here so why? Unless…no, that couldn't be possible.'

Raven floats next to the semi conscious Light as she tenderly moves bandages aside to look at the knife wound that was stitched together expertly it read 'B.B'.

Looking to L Raven whispers "Why does this have to happen again?"

L just shrugs his shoulders. Walking over to Misa she replies "I don't know why _he_ attacked Light but he might have been trying to kill L and Light could have gotten in the way."

Raven paused and muttered "I really don't know what I'm going to do but _he's_ not in the building anymore so don't worry, Light will be fine. The cut isn't that deep so it missed any vital veins or organs."

Going back to L she helped him up out of the bed while jokingly saying "You might want to clean that blood fest up or you'll never get it the stains out."

Walking off down the hallway Misa cried "HEY are you just going to leave Light here unattended that creeper guy might come back to kill my Light. Hey come back here Misa-Misa is talking to you."

Turning around Raven's words were covered with ice "I said that the intruder is not in the building anymore and if he was he would be coming after me not Light. He's perfectly safe. If you're so worried about him then you stay but Ryuzaki and I have things to do so we'll be taking our leave now."

Misa was taken aback by how coldly Raven had talked to her. Misa managed to say "ok Misa-Misa will" before turning all of her attention back to Light.

Raven sighed "WOW, what a drama queen. What does she want from me?"

Sighing Raven says "Oh well, blinded by love may cause the end of her if he dies. If anyone is that blind then they need to be brought back down to earth."

She snapped out of her day dream when she heard a cry of pain looking at L who had turned his head in that direction too it was probably Light coming back to a full conscious state of mind and being hit with all of that pain at one time. Raven shuttered remembering pain similar to that from not too long ago caused by the same person who had recently made a bloody grand appearance.

Hesitantly she continued to walk away from the medical room. Heading to the room that was called the 'social room', this is the room L usually sleeps in _**if**_ he slept at all.

Upon entering the main social room she saw Watari. He had already prepped the room for two people. Raven hid her amazement by fallowing the instructions that Watari had given her.

She helped put L on one of the made beds then sitting on the edge of the other one. She was about to ask how did Watari see her but she let it go he probably knew about this all along.

Raven looked at the monitor that Watari pointed to and on the screen it showed Light and Misa arguing about something with someone off-screen. Then the whole image disappeared she turned to L who was on the bed seeing him deep in thought so she decided to walked back to the medical room to go check on Light.

When she got there Misa was gone but Light's body was slumped over with no movement she checked for a pulse but he was gone. Turning to get up she was slammed in the wall hitting the back of her head. Raven then passed out again.

~FLASHBACK~

_**-2 days later-**_

_**Landing in England was the same as the day that the lost and broken first came to that dreary country. The sky was full of clouds and rain the temperature was about ten degrees above freezing. Standing in the busy airport the trio spots their old care taker walking through the crowd they finally stop in front of him. The elderly man nods his head and says in a fatherly voice "Will you three please fallow me and we will be 'home' in twenty minutes."**_

_**The trio nods their heads and fallows Watari to the dark tinted car placing their bags in the trunk before they enter the car. Raven sitting in the back with Beyond and L is sitting like he normally does in the front as Watari pulls off the busy roads to the little lane passing the great gothic renaissance style church on the way to their true home Wammy's Orphanage for the brilliant young minds. Pulling through the iron gates to the front of the mansion Watari parked the car before exiting and opening the door for B.B. to exit fallowed by Raven. Upon gathering their bags and entering the building the trio was met by a group of children.**_

_**Scanning the group Raven noticed that there were a few new children. Lost in thought Raven didn't notice the blonde and black striped haired girl launch herself at her caught off guard Raven fell flat on her back with the said girl sitting in her chest. Dazed but conscious Raven muffled voice spoke "I missed you too Alice but if you continue to sit on me I'll stop breathing."**_

"_**Raven the results are in from the test L and BB tied for second, but you and I tied for first!" the blonde said ecstatically after which Alice got off of Raven and helped her to her feet before turning around and glomping B to the floor a few moments later. Laughing Alice stood up and tried to glomp L as well but Raven stepped in the way saying "Okay Alice we get it you missed us but you really need to stop knocking people over before you knock the last few screws that hold us together out and we all go mentally insane or past it." Smiling sheepishly Alice looked up at Raven before taking her hand and dragging her off into the bowels of the orphanage.**_

_**Making it to the attic Alice instructed for Raven to set her bag down. Upon doing so Raven noticed that the room was the same as she left it. Looking up Raven noticed Alice fidgeting so she gave her a friendly smile and hugged her friend thanking her for looking after her things while she was away. Their happy reunion was interrupted by the bells of the church. Alice sighed and walked over to Raven's wardrobe cabinet pulling out a black lace dress with a matching bonnet handing it to her saying "We have church to day since it is Sunday and I don't think that Watari would want us to miss it."**_

_**Alice exited the attic to go get ready for church leaving Raven to look at the dress with much hatred "Oh how I hate this stupid dress and all of its ruffles but…. at least it's black." Sighing Raven puts the dress on with ease and after wards she walks over to her makeup table putting on a little foundation and lip gloss before she pulls out her rosary from one of the drawers. Making sure that everything is in order she walks down the stairs grabbing an umbrella on the way to the main floor.**_

_**Upon entering the foyer she sees L and B both in a black suit along with the rest of the orphanage dressed for church holding umbrellas. Smiling to herself as Watari entered the room dressed for service as well walking to the doors he opened them and the children made two lines one for boy the other for girls as they filed out the door opening the umbrellas as they went. After the last child walked out the door Watari exited with Alice who appeared out of nowhere with two black books. Watari walked up beside Raven and asked her to walk behind the lines with him and Alex so that they could talk.**_

"_**Girls you both know that you tied to the top spot but the prize is really only for one person unless you both want to share the prize." The elderly man said. Alice and Raven looked at each other and spoke at the same time "It depends on what the prize is." "The prize is a title, you get to name it as well, but it is a title for a detective job." The man explained. **_

"_**Well I think that Alice should have it since she was here first and I'm not that into solving cases by myself." Raven said with a smile.**_

"_**But Raven you were the one who wanted to be a detective to begin with if anyone should have this it should be you." the blonde argued.**_

"_**No Alex, you were here first you should have the job, you worked hard for it and I won't take what rightfully belongs to you." The dark haired girl said to the other in such a way that there was not much room for an argument.**_

_**Sighing in defeat Alice spoke "Fine but you have to come up with the name then."**_

"_**Ok I'll name it but it has to have something that has an impact but it also has to be simple." Raven stated as she looked up to see a flash of lightning ignite the sky illuminating the person in front of her.**_

"_**That's it the title should be called L." she stated only for Alice to look at her funny.**_

"_**Why L?" The winner inquired. **_

"_**I don't know really but it just feels right." The other explained. **_

_**Watari nodded in approval at the turn of events and dismissed both girls to their place in line.**_

_**Once they exited the building L, B and Raven stood side by side as they exited closing the doors behind them.**_

_**The walk to the church was short but L and Beyond still found a way to mess with each other which caused Alice to drop both books which turned out to be Bibles into a deep puddle thus ruining the ancient bindings causing them to break apart; the group filled into the cathedral and up the isles of the church to their pews in the third and fourth row sitting there quietly until the service started. Raven sat in between L and B with Alice on the other side of B just in case they had to stop yet another fight.**_

_**Five minutes later Pope Acedia walked in carrying his leather bound Bible making his way to his podium. He sat the book down and instructed everyone to bow their heads once they obliged his wish his voice rung out through the church saying "Dear heavenly father we are gathered here today in this place of worship to teach your humble followers your words of wisdom and we pray dear father to guide us upon your path and keep us from temptation in your name we pray Amen." A chorus of Amen's echoed after the prayer.**_

_**The Pope Acedia then said today we will look more in dept into Ezekiel 28:6 through 28:10 Which states "**__**Because you think you are wise, as wise as god, I am going to bring foreigners against you, the most ruthless of nations; they will draw their swords against your beauty and wisdom and pierce your shining splendor. They will bring you down to the pit, and you will die a violent death in the heart of the seas. Will you then say, "I am god," in the presence of those who kill you? You will be but man, not a god, in the hands of those who slay you. You will die the death of the uncircumcised, at the hands of foreigners." **__**Now open your books to page 491.**_

_**Alice sighed and asked Raven, who was nodding off due to the jetlag, "Hey Rave could I borrow your Bible." Raven nodded incoherently reaching into her black purse she produced a worn bible that had sticky notes of various colors poking out at different places of the holy book. Reaching over the snoozing B she handed the book to Alice before putting her head back on L's shoulder and grasping her Rosary that hung from her neck before dozing off again.**_

_**Alice flipped through the pages of the book to page 491 finding a sticky note covering the excerpt that she needed to look at. Sighing she went to move the note but the writing on it caught her eye the little note read **__**"If they know that you're smart they will hunt you down and kill you if you don't fit in with their idea of perfection or if it's inconvenient for them and it's no use to hide it now it's too late they KNOW!" **__**Gasping silently Alice moved the note and tried to go back to the service but her mind kept going back to the note.**_

_**The service ended about an hour and a half later and after the quite walk back to the orphanage. All of the children L, Beyond, Alice and Watari entered the mansion but Raven hung back staring at a tree. The others went in only after she promised that she'll come in before it got too dark. Walking over to the tree she noticed a book laying on the ground upon picking it up she came face to face with a demon.**_

_**Shocked she lost her balance and ended up on her bottom causing the creature to cackle. Huffing Raven asked the demon "What's so freaking funny. This must be the result of falling asleep in church so what do I have to do to make you go away?" The creature cackled again before growling "I'm not some figment of your imagination or a result of falling asleep in a church I'm a shinigami and your expression was what's funny you should have seen your face it was priceless. Oh and I can't go away even if I wanted to but good thing I don't want to leave Solas."**_

_**Shock painted itself across Raven's face before she meekly asked "How…How did you know my name and i-if I may ask what's your name?" Shinigami laughed before replying "My eyes allow me to see a human's name and life span but the funny thing is that your life span isn't counting down or up it is staying the same. Oh and you may call me Crow." Sighing Raven and looked down mumbling "I know about my life span I can see it, I have the eyes too, I noticed that it stopped counting down when I came here when I was four."**_

_**This caught Crow's attention "is that so Solas you know that only the people with the worst intentions of life can see when others will die." Stated Crow bluntly as though everyone knew that, "But -Raven interjected- that's the thing Crow the catch is that I CAN'T see when others die only HOW they die except for my friend's it seems to be sooner and sooner I looked at it today after church and it went from April 13, 1993 to March 24, 1993 at midnight with the words 'self claimed' after the date."**_

_**Frowning Crow looked up at the tree's branches saying "Solas I'll tell you why to both of your questions if you get me an apple okay." Sighing Raven stood and walked toward the mansion to get the requested item.**_

_**Slipping into the kitchen's side door she grabbed the two apples one red and one green just in case crow didn't like one. Back out under the tree Raven handed the shinigami both apples and the green one was gone before she could even sit down. Looking at the death god in front of her she took note of the empty book holder and the black and red wings that contrasted his pale skeleton like body but other than that he looked like a normal seven year old boy with blood red hair with black tips.**_

_**Raven was startled when Crow spoke in a normal kid like voice he said " The reason you can't see the clock countdown is because you haven't seen a love one die in front of -crunch- you and your friend must be depressed and contemplating -crunch- suicide." Taking the last bite of the apple to emphasize the word suicide at the end of his statement; Raven looked at the almost set sun sighing she told Crow "I have to go in soon….Oh I almost forgot is this your book." Raven held out the book to Crow who pushed it away saying "It was my Death Note but now it's yours." Raven gave Crow a puzzled look.**_

_**Exhaling noisily Crow explained "once that book touched the ground of the 'human' world it became a part of it and since you picked it up it's yours it's how the book works there are instructions in it if you have any more questions. You better get going before your Lawliet and Alexandria (AN: FYI to those who don't know Alex is short for Alexandria or Alexander) comes out here and see you talking to yourself because they can't see me unless they touch that note book of yours okay. I'll be around if you need me." Crow got up and walked through a portal that appeared in front of him that's when Raven noticed the snapped off stubs of his wings protruding from his back. Looking down at the tree she saw two piles of sand and a single black feather where Crow's wings where at moments ago grabbing the feather Raven slides it into the Death Note before hiding it in her dress's ruffles.**_

_**Walking back to the orphanage's entrance she sees the silhouette of L standing there waiting on her like Crow said he would. Walking into the light she hugs him inhaling the scent of something sweet…..strawberry jam? Looking up she sees the blood red eyes of Beyond he towered over her still even after all of these years. Raven tried to break the hug but he gripped her tighter before bending down and forcefully kissing her.**_

~END OF FLASHBACK~


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Bane of Your Existence

A while later she awoke to see her worst nightmare…Light had been turned into a shinigami and in his hand was her Death Note the one she had given to L he must have dropped it.

This was no ordinary Death Note but the one that Crow had left behind,

Raven's first thought was L… if Light writes his name he will die. Raven stared off in thought for a moment and then\ spoke "I will not let any more of my friends die from these stupid books. I'm tired of losing and no matter what I will protect them and not let another one die like Alice."

Light laughs at Raven "Do you really think that I kill anyone I want? No, I only kill those who deserve to die but you on the other hand would kill anyone. I know what THIS book can do. The rules are quite clear it's plainly different from the others so…if you don't want L to die you're going to do as I say.

Raven smirks and looked him dead in the eyes and saids in a dark voice the sound of death itself "Do you think that I need a book to kill you?"

Raven laughed quietly to herself before continuing "No, I do not it's merely a way to keep a record of those that I kill and that is the only thing that book is ever used for."

Making an effortless movement chains appeared out of the shadows snaking its way onto Light's arms and legs encasing him in a tight embrace which pulled him down through the floor. Down he went through the floors, with Raven fallowing, as he was being pulled into hell.

The chains lead the duo to portal and right into the shinigami world more specifically to the shinigami king's chamber. The chains held Light in place as Raven bowed to the shinigami king who turned out to be a KID!

Raven lifted her head and spoke "Crow this is Light Yagami, Ryuk's human." Raven motioned at the said boy and then continued

"He has acquired the original book but he tried to make the deal but it is incomplete since he did not have a high ranked shinigami to make the deal with. I would like to take upon his contract and turn him back into a human."

The shinigami thought for a moment and then vehemently he commanded "If you do then it'll … oh I understand then you may do as you have asked. You are dismissed Solas."

Light who had been quite during the whole time spoke up "Don't act like I'm not here and what do you"

Light was cut off by the roar of the king "YOU THINK THAT YOU HAVE AUTHORITY HERE HUMAN! YOU ARE LUCKY THAT I'M LETTING YOU LIVE SO LEAVE BEFORE I CHANGE MY MIND! Raven took that as they should leave.

Raven waved her hand and the chains disappeared from around Light's body. Kneeling next to the trembling teen she took out an eraser and grabbed the book that was tossed to her. Opening the book she erased the name one letter at a time starting with i-m-a-g-a-Y t-h-g-i-L.

Once finished, the teen blacked out. Sighing she brought Light back to the portal and up to his room. Raven laid Light onto his bed making him comfortable. As Raven left she pulled a black feather from her wing and laid it on Light's nightstand to let him know that Solas was there.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Pleading Guilty

Raven looked at L, who is dead to the world, and knew that no one would have cared if he stayed there since the whole world wanted him dead anyway. Raven sat down in the chair next to the bed her knees up on the seat she whispered into the darkness "Please forgive me L for I've gotten you involved with this again." She laid her head on her knees and dozed off.

~Flashback~

_**Raven started to freak out and fight to get away. Beyond broke the kiss when he heard someone punching a wall before footsteps sounder through the mansion fallowed by door slamming. Grinning Beyond threw Rave to the floor before walking away smiling still. Raven started picked herself up off the floor to see Alice's blonde and black hair in the corner of her eye.**_

_**Raven heard a sigh before Alice spoke "Solas I'm so, so, so, so, so sorry I tried to stop Beyond but he said L had to learn his place and I went to get L and tell him but when he saw you two kissing he went off and left. Raven that's not what startled me it's that he was crying when he ran off." Exhaling Raven stood off and hugged Alice telling her "I'll go fix this but you might want to warn B that if I as much see his shadow around L or you and if he's crazy enough around me I will rip his head off his shoulders and hide his body. Okay Alice and please don't call me Solas it sounds too much like soulless thank you."**_

_**Raven turned on her heels and went to her room and changed into a black tank top and purple silk pajama pants before heading up to L's room.**_

_**Outside L's door Raven knocked and she was greeted with a red eyed L who sighed and opened the door and let Raven in because he knew if he locked the door she would just pick it in the middle of the night and sit in his chair until he talked to her when he woke up in the morning. Walking across the room L sat on his bed in his hunched over sitting position next to Raven who sat with one leg dangling off the bed and the other hugged to her chest. They sat that way in the suffocating silence for a while before L asked "What is it that you want Solas."**_

_**Raven flinched at the use of her real name. She knew that L would never call her that unless he was truly mad (which was hardly ever) or if he was joking around. Raven looked down at her hands and tried to blink away the tears that started to form at the corner of her eyes.**_

_**Taking a shaky breath and spoke in a low voice full of hurt and sadness "L-lolly I'm sorry but I had nothing to do with B k-kissing me. L my mind went blank for a second then I tried to get away but he dug his hands into my sides and wouldn't let me go until he heard you punch the wall and run off…. Then he threw me to the ground and walked off with that stupid smug look on his face. Ask A if you don't believe me she told me that he p-planned this to get back at you."**_

_**There was a pause after Raven finished telling L what happened. L just sat there with his head down before exhaling heavily mumbling "Raven please leave…just get out…. Your words are useless Beyond was right about you he said that you would blame him if I found out about you two." Raven sat there dumb founded looking at L with a betrayed expression playing across her features.**_

_**Then L spoke again but this time his words were cold and hollow "SOLAS I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE …GET OUT…GET OUT AND LEAVE ME ALONE! YOU'RE NOT WORTH THE TIME OF DAY SO LEAVE ME ALONE AND NEVER TALK TO ME AGAIN I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! GET OUT" L exhaled and said in a sad voice "Raven I cared about you maybe even loved you but … it seems that it didn't mean anything to you so please leave" Raven ran from the room leaving the door partly open when she left not caring if he had anything else to say.**_

_**She ran to her room slamming the door behind her. L's expression showed that he regretted everything that he just said to the only person that cared if he was alive his next words were barely above a whisper and he said "I l-love you Raven….. And I always will…**_

_**-End of Flashback-**_

Raven woke up the next day hoping it was all a horrendous nightmare she looked over and saw she was in the 'social room' sitting next to an unmade bed. Worried that Rue might have come back she hurried to go find L.

She found him in the main room already hard at work on the computer drinking tea and eating a chocolate bar. Raven watched from the doorway until Watari came up behind her and said

"L wanted me to go find you so he could talk to you .I don't know why but he looks upset about something that you did.''

Raven looked down before saying "I know that I messed up it's just….I just wanted to help but it seem that I'm a failure at anything I try to do. Watari what do I do?"

Watari put a reassuring hand on Raven's shoulder. When he spoke he told the young woman that he thought of as his daughter "Raven you know that everyone makes mistakes and just like them….you just have to learn from the one that you make and move on don't fret over the little things in life. You know that L will still care about you no matter what and you should face him."

Raven smiled looking up at her fatherly figure she said "You know exactly what to say thanks Watari."

Raven walked into the main room to face the music. She sat down next to L and waited for him to say something. L looked up at Raven before returning to the papers that were in front of him. There they sat for a moment until L said

"Like I said yesterday I knew that already, but thank you for helping me. Do you know where Light is I haven't seen him since the incident yesterday."

Raven replied "He's in his room out cold." L laughed and shook his head.

Just then the rest of the investigation team came in worry written across their faces from what they had seen in the hallway. All of that blood in the hall left a huge stain and they wanted to know if everyone was okay. They didn't see Raven because she was still a shinigami-human. L turned and told Raven to go get Light. Reluctantly Raven did so.

The investigation team stared at L as thought he lost his mind for talking to what appeared to be thin air. Before L could say anything Soichiro Yagami said "Where is my son is he hurt is he….dead? I saw all of that blood out in the hallway."

L simply stated "Raven is going to go wake him up. He's fine and by the way you guys are late. Did something happen?"

Not waiting for a response L continued. "While we wait for Light and Raven to join us I would like to inform you that we had an intruder break into the building. The intruder is the infamous mastermind behind the Los Angeles locked room murders, his name is Beyond Birthday; more formally known as Rue Ryuzaki. Rue tried to get rid of Raven yesterday but due to unexpected events he failed to accomplish his goals. When I woke up this morning I found this flash drive on the table."

"I have _not_ view the contents of the flash drive but it might be important." L clicked on the folder and the whole computer went off then it turned back on to a blood red screen with an "R" on it before switching to an image of Raven's face the voice was different but the message was the girl documenting an archived murder case that had happened at a high school that killed and then un-killed five students and two detective.

Raven's image appeared only to dissolve in to an Old English B before the image shorted out with a static hiss.

The computer turned back to normal stunned L realizes that Beyond was still alive.

Uneasy L asks "Did anyone see a book on the way in today?" Everyone shook their heads no. He frowned did Raven retrieve it already or did Light get a hold of it hmm . . . . . . . this is very troublesome.

L thought looking down at his slice of Strawberry cheese cake that Watari had brought to him.

_**-Flash Back-**_

_**Raven ran up the stairs to her attic room and out the window so that she could sit on the ledge looking out over the moon bathe yard. Raven hugged her knees to her chest and let out all of the emotions that she held in all of her life. She didn't want L to see her cry she never wanted him to think that she was weak. She stayed that way in the cold until she ran out of tears to cry and then she just sat there oblivious to the world and didn't notice Crow sitting above her on the weather-vane of the house. The death god looked down at the girl and before he knew what he was thinking he floated down to where the crying girl was.**_

_**Crow landed silently next to the girl looking at her life span that started to count down to zero from two minutes. Crow cleared his throat to get Raven's attention. Raven looked up at the boy like shinigami with teary eyes and a small smile asking the death god "So are you here to take my life because I don't care anymore so please kill me in the most horrific way you can think of because it probably won't hurt as bad as what I went through emotionally all of my life."**_

_**Crow shook his head saying "I will not kill you but I can end your life and let you still live I just need you to wait five months…..can you do that?" Raven sighed but shook head saying "No I can't but I will just to make you happy." The shinigami inwardly frowned but let her answer pass for now. Crow looked up at her life span it stopped counting down but the numbers that showed was a life span of little less than six months. Crow looked down at the girl before turning and opening a portal to the underworld so that he could begin his task to help Raven.**_

_**Raven went inside and fell asleep on her bed after crow disappeared again. Raven woke up five hours later from her nightmare; which showed a white haired boy hiding from the person that just killed his mother. Raven looked down and saw that she was fell asleep on her black church dress sighing she got up and grabbed the lacey mess and went to put in up when she heard a -thump- and a saw a black college note book on the floor with the worlds DEATH NOTE written in the cover in pristine print and that's when the events of yesterday his her full force.**_

_**Raven sunk to her knees and shook her head hoping that she mixed one of her dreams up with reality but the book was proof that showed otherwise. She stood and hung her dress in the wardrobe and turned to her make-up table and put the note book into the left drawer and locked it with the key that hung from her neck. Making sure her room was in order she went to get her bible from her purse that hung from a coat rack but it was missing. Sighing Raven remembered that she gave it to Alice for the service yesterday.**_

_**Raven walked down the stairs to Alice's room. Once in front of her door marked with a colorful A she gently knocks and waits for her friend to open the door. About twenty seconds later she heard her friend say "come in." entering the room she see's Alice painting a rose laying on the ground being rained on. Smiling Raven asked "Alice do you know where my bible is I've seem to have misplaced it."**_

_**Alice put down her paints and wipes her hands off on a paint splattered apron and walked over to her book shelf and took out the book handed it to Raven with a small smile saying "you let me borrow it yesterday. Thank you … umm how did things go between you and L?" Raven sighed and looked down trying to stop the tears that burned at the corners of her eyes again. Alice walked over to Raven and hugged her saying "Raven it's better to tell someone than to live with the pain all on your lonesome."**_

_**The only response Alice got was Raven mumbling "I rather not talk about it right now Alex….but thank you for being concerned." Raven exited the room before she completely broke down. Inside her room a few minutes later she sat on her bed with the book looking through the sticky notes removing certain ones and copied them down in one of her books that she called "misery" which looked like her journal "Murder Case Corrections" (that was the white book that Beyond kept taking) but this one was a light faded blue and on the inside cover it read "For every miserable thing that you come across turn it around and write it a new. So that if you're having a bad day you can look back on it and laugh at all that you have changed."**_

_**Laughing again she looked at the saying that she wrote down while in church two years ago who she found out that she was going to be the successor to the next L, which was Alice. They had tied on scores but she gave A the title that they picked out since she was there first. Leaving her thoughts she looked at the writing on the note **_

"_**If they know that you're smart they will hunt you down and kill you if you don't fit in with their idea of perfection or if it's inconvenient for them and it's no use to hide it now it's too late they KNOW!" and on the back it continued with "And don't let that bother you because you are better than their opinion of you and you will show them that no matter what they can never be like you. So don't try to hide it let it shine so that others may appreciate your gifts of wisdom."**_

_**Two hours later Raven had given up on trying to talk to L and set her sights on finding B and knocking some much needed **__**commonsense**__** into his thick skull but luck was on Beyond's side because as soon as Raven headed for the door only to stop.**_

_**She looked at her far wall where Crow sat in midair holding a book that was covered in flames that he held out to her to take saying "Once you take this book there is no turning back." Raven stuttered "What do you mean Crow….is this...what you were talking about last night?" Crow nodded his head. "But you said that it would take five months to complete this-" faltered Raven. Crow interjected saying "I found a way around that rule plus what makes this book didn't take long to find. So do you still want it or…..are you going to let it go?"**_

_**-End of Flashback-**_


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: As It Should Be

Smiling Raven looked down at Light as he began to stir. Raven spoke softly to him saying "L would like to see you down in the main room in a few minutes."

Raven turns and leaves going to her room a few doors down she reenters her body turning back into her human form getting up off the floor. She heads to the bathroom taking a quick shower to get the blood off her. She noticed that her body had already healed all of the cuts leaving only faint scars behind.

Raven got out of the shower drying off and changing into a red long-sleeved shirt and jeans before heading back in to the main room.

Catching up with Light on the way the two of them enter the room together looking at L to see what he would say. L looks up and sees the two of them walking side by side.

L nods in acknowledgement before turning back to his work. Raven walks over and takes the seat to the left of her friend as Light took the seat to the right of L.

The three sat there in silence for a few minutes before Raven put her note book on the table next to L giving a small smile before she asks him "Did you review the flash drive."

L sits there ignoring her for a few moments before he whispers to her "you know that what you're doing is wrong but you said that you would help us close the case."

"I did say that but with what has happened I doubt that you would want me here if it put the whole task force at risk." Raven stated solemnly as she glanced around the room.

"Yes, it would put them at risk BUT with you here we can close three cases at the same time…"The Kira Incident", the real "LA BB murder cases", and the "Twenty-six children & A case." L stated as he looked from the computer screen to where Raven sat. "And in any case they already knew that their life was on the line along with their families when they took the Kira case." L finished as he returned to working on the Kira case through the main computer.

Sighing Raven nodded her head and thought about why she was here…

_**~Flashback~**_

_**Raven stared at the flaming black book for a moment for a while but ultimately she took the book letting the flames of garnet dance around her hands. Crow then held out his hand and a bone quill appeared in a burst of blue flames that he also held out for the mortal girl to take. Raven was hesitant for a moment but she accepted the writing instrument from the phantom. Looking upon the items she noticed that the black book had an old fashion lock embedded into the thick cover.**_

_**Looking up questioningly at Crow who merely waved his hand and the book opened and the pages started to flip in a whirl-wind of paper that stopped at a page that was titled**_

'**The Living Dead Contract and Rules'**

**°Once you sign this contract you can't turn back you will become death's embodiment and you have to follow every rule of the realm of the dead.**

**° One book of each type will be created per contract. **

**° Contract signers are dead but they will still look and act like humans.**

**°The remaining Life span of the mortal will be transferred to the human(s) of their choosing.**

**°IF their physical bodies are damaged or destroyed they are to leave their body and take on their death god form, until a new body is made or the current body heals. **

**°The human who writes names in either book forfeits their life along with giving up their humanity.**

**° If the white book is burned all souls brought back returns to the death realm or Mu.**

_**At the bottom of the page there was a place for her to sign it. Looking up at Crow she noticed that he was waiting eagerly to see what she would do. Raven closed her eyes and cleared her thoughts "Crow what exactly will happen if I sign this contract…. I would like to know the risks of doing this. Will it hurt anyone I know by simply signing this?" asked Raven in an uneasy voice.**_

_**Crow simply replied "You'll find out when you sign it, now won't you." Raven looked at the book and held the quill above it and pressed down on the paper signing it Solas Raven Hallow. Raven then felt a burning on the back of her hand looking down she saw that blood was coming from a cut that read 'SIN' Raven heard 'HYUK…HUYK…HYUK' and looked up.**_

_**When she did she saw Crow laughing then a flash of red flames. The book that she was holding started melting in her hands. Raven tried to drop the book but it just split into what looked like two blobs of flaming goo. Then the goo started to burrow itself into her skin it didn't hurt but she still screamed. Raven tried to shake it off of her but she ran into her book shelf that was full of heavy history books and what not that towered over her. Raven watched as her world was filled with darkness and pain then nothing only silence. Upon collision the book case gave way and fell forward on her rendering her unconscious.**_

_**-End of Flask Back~**_

_**(A/N: can anyone guess what Crow was creating for Raven? Ps most rules that apply to 'normal' shinigamis don't really apply to 'contract shinigamis')**_


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: The hidden shadow

(A/N: this is a little bit of back tracking to explain some more things)

A figure watched as the task force left for the night smiling he walked into the build after the last person whose name was Matsuda who opened the door wide when he left causing it to take allot of time to close thanks to the hinge that prevented the door from slamming.

The figure then snaked his way through the empty halls mindful of the surveillance cameras place everywhere. He kept moving until he found it, a room close to the entrance of the building but also close to his twin's room.

Upon entering the room the intruder saw that it was hardly touched except for small blood droplets on the couch from where Raven had scratched her arms while she was sleeping. Smiling he found the backpack under the bed and inside was the book he was looking for a small white on with what he needed to find.

The intruder paused when he heard the approach of another who paused and started to move away slowly no doubt that he was spotted by the other. Exhaling quietly the thief walked out of the room and after the retreating figure that he soon caught up to and imprisoned in an iron like grip.

The prisoner struggled but went still with fear when she realized that her captor was-

"Oh this is a pleasant surprise," Purred Beyond Birthday as he pulled a knife from the waist of his pants "I wasn't expecting to see you here I thought that you would be there protecting what I created to replace, even though she's not even close to being like _her..._ the one that L took from all of us. Don't you remember?" B asked as he lightly brushed Raven's abdomen with the back of the knife that he had taken with him the night before.

Raven trembled as the horrid memories of her being kidnapped and locked in the basement of an old home in California after Beyond had murdered the residents. She remembered the earthen walls of the basement and the rusty red chains the cut into her wrists that held her firmly to the wall as B did as he pleased with her. First the cutting then beatings and questioning when that got no result then it went to acids and hot metals being poured onto various areas of her body and into cuts that were pried open with wires that normally had currents sent through them or they were heated.

This went on for days that turned into weeks until at last she broke from under the strains and told B where he could find the white book… and then… Alice Lawliet Birthday was created. After what he had done BB had left leaving her chained to a wall dwelling on the problem that was beginning to grow with in her…

She didn't know how much time had passed until she was found but when she was the police and medics were surprised that she was alive at all and that the child growing in her was healthy…but then everything went south quickly and the medics rushed her to the nearest hospital where she fell into a deep sleep. Raven remembered waking up to severe pains then nothing everything was numb when she came to again she saw a nurse standing over her holding a blanket in her arms which she then transferred to hers. Raven froze seeing the bundle was an infant with blazing blood red eyes…his eyes…she screamed and went to throw the child only to have to nurse take it away. Once she calmed down the police came and asked her what had happened she told them and they shook their heads saying if she wanted to she could put the child up for adoption and that snapped her out of her misery. She told them that she did not know who had done that to her or why but she did tell them that she would keep the child. Five years later she left the child where she knew it would be safe."

Raven snapped back to reality when she felt the knife plunge into her back and her whole world went dark….

_**~Flashback~**_

_**(L's point of view)**_

'_**Should I go apologize for my actions? I know what I did felt right but I maybe…. NO I'm never wrong what I did was right but….I still can't help but feel, I don't really know what this feeling is but I don't like it.'**_

_**L decided as he sat hunched over in his room moving blue and clear glass chess pieces from both sides randomly around on the chess board.**_

_**L paused holding a blue knight between his thumb and index finger above the board and listened for a moment before - dingdong - looking over at his computer he had successfully had hacked into 'her' computer. Upon the screen was a layout of private website that Raven was working on for the children of Whammy's house to communicate with Watari and each other after they left to pursue their career.**_

_**Smiling he sat the Knight down knocking the clear king to the floor and as the piece hit the floor -BANG….CRASH….thump- and the king shattered in half. The sound of its demise was drowned out by the commotion form up stairs.**_

_**L bolted up out of his chair and looked at the broken king accusingly blaming it for the loud noise that shook the whole house.**_

_**Sighing he looked up at the ceiling and wondered "should I even want to waste my time wondering what she's doing up there…. Oh well might as well go and check it out because if I don't...-mental sigh-...then she's going to come down here and bother me again either way I'm going to have to see her at least this way I can avoid talking to her unnecessarily….."**_

_**L stopped thinking and walked hunched over towards the door with much disdain.**_

_**As he walked he noticed that many of the younger children where all huddled together whispering things. As L drew closer to Raven's attic room there were more and more children gathered there some were crying and others were gossiping.**_

_**L was about to ask one of the children what had happened when he spotted Watari coming down the stairs from Raven's room. L rushed over to where Watari was but stopped when he saw the gurney being carried down with an unconscious body on it.**_

_**The body was covered with a white sheet preventing L from seeing who it was but one of the victim's hands fell down revealing a dainty hand that had a dark blue-green painted nails. L thought for a moment "I know that only two people in the whole orphanage wears that color A and Raven but which one was it…. hmmm is it Raven or-" L's thought was cut short as a girl with black and blonde hair hugged him from behind.**_

_**He felt her body trembling as she was crying into his shirt he looked up when he heard a similar monotone voice denounce**_

"_**Well... look what Raven has done again. She made someone cry…she pathetic I'm not surprised if she dead. She should be having that bookshelf fall on top of her again. I bet that half the bones in her body are broken. I hope so she a bitch."**_

_**L's blood started to boil hearing these words leave B's lips and before L knew what he was doing.**_

_**L pulled from A's grip and decked B sending him flying in to the wall behind him. B got up and wiped his lip with the back of his hand before he launched a kick at L who ducked and did an upper kick at B catching him in the jaw sending him back first onto the floor and by the time B had gotten up the two extra paramedics had grabbed L and had him restrained.**_

_**B smirked and went to punch L but A stepped between them catching B's wrist causing him to look at her and the look he saw in her eyes made his heart break.**_

_**Sighing he pulled his wrist back bringing A into a close embrace murmuring sweet nothings to her. B pulled back and grabbed A's arm leading her down the hall out of sight.**_

_**L relaxed and watched as B and A left. After they were out of sight the two paramedics released him. L slumped to his knees and by this time everyone but Watari had left. The elderly man walked over to L and put a hand on the young man's shoulder as a sign of comfort.**_

_**Watari had heard what Beyond had said to L and he was against with violence but knew that Beyond had gotten what he deserved.**_

_**Sighing Watari knelt down next to L "L…. Solas's not dead…. but she is hurt pretty badly. That bookcase in her room collapsed under its own weight and unfortunately Solas was standing in front of it and its full weight and contents fell on her. The paramedics said that she might live but…. Solas did have a few glass items along with knives and blades on her shelf and sadly all of them did stab into her we don't know the full extent of the damage until the doctor does some tests."**_

_**L sat there it felt like his whole world was crashing down around him. Watari sighed and stood. This brought L back to reality he looked up at Watari looking for any answers but found none.**_

_**So standing L asked Watari "May I come with you to the hospital." Watari motioned for L to follow him to the car.**_

_**~ A 2 hour Car Ride Later~**_

_**L sat hunched over on a chair that was in the waiting room of the ICU wing. It has been two hours thirty-five minutes and ten…eleven…twelve…thirteen…..seconds since Raven was taken from the orphanage and put into surgery with a seventeen percent (17%) chance of dying a forty-one point five percent (41.5%) chance of living and a forty-one and a half percent (41.5%) chance of going into comatose and there was a ninety-five percent (95%) chance of never waking up and a five percent (5%) chance that she would wake up but to what degree of damage and that had its own set of problems and percents to go with it.**_

_**L sighed and took out Raven's music player that she got from an electronic store before they came back to England. L turned it on and put the ear pieces in his ears and hit the 'play' button and a song came on. When the song stopped so did L's heart. The ghostly words "Good-Bye" echoed in his ears, he had a bad feeling that Raven might not make it.**_

_**L felt a tap on his shoulder and looked up taking the ear phones out right as the next song came on. Looking up he was greeted by Watari's tried and haggard face he looked older. In the older man's hand was a cup of coffee and in the other was a bowl of sugar packets that he sat on the low laying coffee table before he started to leave the room but before he could L asked in a forced monotone voice "She's not going to make it now is she…. Watari what should I do…I'm at a loss without her here I care too much about Raven to let her go."**_

_**The last part of the sentence caused L's façade to crumble and he let the sadness seep onto his voice.**_

_**Watari sighed because he was at a loss for words the only thing he knew to say was "I don't know L … they said they did all that they could for her and now it's up to Solas if she wants to come back or if she wants to move on and the only thing I know is that she won't take the easy way out and the only thing we can do is to respect whatever decision she makes. I'm sorry L but that's all that I can say right now but if you want to you can visit her in a few hours they almost have her stable."**_

_**And with that said Watari left L in the waiting room with his coffee.**_

_**When Watari was absent from the room L put two packet of sugar in his coffee like he normal does but this time he found it too bitter so he added more and more trying to sweeten it until it wasn't bitter anymore.**_

_**By the end of it L had decided to open all of the sugar and dump it into the coffee turning it from a dark liquid to a cup of coffee flavored sugar-sludge. L looked at the once coffee and tried it…. finally it was sweet and it could wash the bitter taste of sorrow and self hatred from his mouth. In the back of L's mind he told himself "It's still all your fault for telling Raven that she wasn't worth your time… so is that why she tried to kill herself but disguising it as an accident isn't like her….. She would never do something like this but would she if she was pushed far enough…."**_

_**-3 hours and tons of overly sugared coffee later-**_

_**L sat numbly in the uncomfortable chair his legs went numb and still hours ago after going back to his owl like pose. He felt nothing but the coffee flavored sugar going through his system.**_

_**L tried to remember what number he was on as he scanned the stack of paper cups that threatened to fall over if another was stacked upon the tower and glancing again he counted fourth-nine cups. Just as he was about to get his fiftieth cup of sugar sludge when a tired looking dark skinned nurse, who's name badge read Libitina, came into the room with a tired smile "excuse me sir are you Mr. Lawliet?"**_

_**L nodded his head.**_

"_**We have some good news and some bad news… well the good news is that Miss. Hallow is stable but…..the bad news is that she went into a comatose shortly after the surgery was done and we don't know when she'll wake up. You may see Miss. Hallow from the observational window…we would let you in to see her but we don't want to expose her to pathogens from the outside world that may sabotage her weakened immune system."**_

_**The nurse sighed tiredly "Thank you Ms. Libitina for your hard work." L said lackadaisically.**_

_**The nurse turned to leave the room but paused a few feet away "Mr. Lawliet...if you don't mind me saying but back in my country there was a saying 'the dead should stay dead'. They say this since they are never the same once they die, when someone dies what made them who they are dies as well." **_

_**Nurse Libitina left the room leaving L to drink another cup of sugar sludge but before he could Watari came into the waiting room with a stack of forms in his hand. Watari looked at the table and noticed the pile of cups on the table and them at the insomniac man sitting in front of them about to consume another.**_

_**Sighing he sat the papers down and rested a hand on the youth's shoulder. The panda eyed teen looked up at the fatherly figure and pulled his lips into a weary smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.**_

_**The elderly man looked down "L you know that worrying isn't going to help anything except for stressing yourself out… you know that Solas wouldn't want you to worry yourself to death she would want you to continue on with your life." Watari agreeably stated.**_

_**You need your rest and I have to fill out these medical forms."**_

_**L nodded absently and got up from the chair on shaky legs walking toward the exit of the ICU wing but stopped and looked into the window that was above Raven's still and wrecked body but the look on her face showed no expression as she slept dreamlessly wondering through her own mind.**_

'_**Would anyone be affected if she passed other than the ones closest to her?' Looking down at Raven's marred body knowing that she was technically, dead did L decided that he would care if…if she did decide not to rejoin the living..**_

_**L left the hospital with Watari the car ride back to the orphanage was uneventful not to mention quite. When the car stopped L jumped out and ran into the building and up to Raven's room upon entering the room he sees Alice sitting in the middle of the empty floor trembling.**_

_**L walked over to the girl and put a hand on her shoulder waiting for the girl to say something. Alex looked up at the panda eyed boy "Will she be okay, L, or is she g-going….." Alex whimpered looking down at her lap.**_

_**L remained silent for a moment before whispering in a monotone voice "I'm not sure she's…. she's in a coma right now and the doctors have done all that they can for her so….. It's up to her now."**_

_**The girl's expression fell upon hearing the news she knew, just like L did, that there was next to no chance for Raven. Alice got rose quietly from the floor on shaky legs. "L next time you go to the hospital to see her I would like to come along." Alice said turning in the direction of the exit saying in an inaudible whisper "If only I had told her…. but at least now my next actions will be justified."**_

_**L looked around the attic –no it wasn't just an attic it was her room it was Raven's room that he was standing with in and the first thing that he noticed that the giant book case was removed and two smaller one, about hip height, took its place on the walls on either side next to the window which led out to a ledge.**_

_**As L gazed around Raven's sanctuary he noticed that everything showed a different part of the girl that now lay silently in a hospital room. Slowly L scanned the room trying to absorb everything that reminded him of the doomed girl taking mental notes "the dark reddish colored woods that compliment the grayish-green in the pictures painted by the girl to the blood red eyes that are looking at me from the corner next to the wardrobe ….WAIT blood red eyes!**_

_**Looking back to where he saw the demon eyes L notice that they were gone or wasn't there in the first place, sighing L looked down at the clean mahogany floor but shot his head up when he saw movement outside the window.**_

_**Sprinting over to the looking portal L smiled grimly and he knew that his little shadow bird was going to live because perched outside on the railing of the ledge was a raven with red eyes.**_

_**-Flashback mini break-**_

Beyond dropped the body to the ground and walked off just as L arrived to where the girl's body laid in a crumpled heap on the tiled floor.

L dropped to his knees trying to awaken Raven thinking that this was just like when they were little and he had left her all alone ….

-Resume flashback-

_**(Raven's POV)**_

_**COME ON! MOVE! WAKE UP! -Thud- Beep-beep-beep-beep-beep-beeeeeeeeeeep~! **_

_**Faint screams were heard in the distance accompanied with the scrambling of feet and then nothing blackness swallowed her again along with something warm. She didn't try to fight it this time but she embraced it only to feel a shocking pain run down her spine causing the darkness to dissolve and the warmth fade into an icy stab.**_

_**The voices were growing louder and louder by the second until nothing only the white light…**_

**~ Sweet dreams my angel…. for tomorrow when you wake. Tonight you sleep…so softly and quiet. A lost soul forgotten that has yet to wake. Please don't leave me. For tomorrow has yet to go. Na na Na nana…nana na na na Na you are my world. ****Oh...OH...oh Da da DA So**** quietly****,**** you sleep****. ****If I had just one wish…It would be for you to come back to me. ****Do**** do do**** Da da daDa Lala LA la la Na na naaaa nu na la la Laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…. **

_**In the background noise a heart and breathing monitor were heard before it stopped abruptly.**_


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Fractured Mirror of Sanity

L looked down when he felt the body that he was holding moving. Sighing in relief L held Raven as she woke up. Upon awakening Raven asked "Did he fall for it?"

L simply nodded his head as Raven stood up and took off the over sized red shirt that she had been wearing in order to hide the safety vest that she wore. After a few minutes of fumbling around she was able to remove the vest that was covered with "blood" or in this case strawberry syrup which she had placed in small packets in a few specially designed pockets throughout the vest.

Raven then dropped the vest to the ground and crouched next to L. So Lolly what were you thinking about while I was 'dead'?

L froze and then replied "I was wondering if you were actually dead because you hit your head quite hard when he dropped you?"

"Yeah un...hun suuuuuuuure that's what you were thinking about..." Raven said playfully as she stood up and walked off toward the main room to turn on the tracking chip that was in the white book.

_**~Flashback~**_

_**An uncountable amount of time passed before Raven tried to move but nothing responded and it was getting harder to breath. Tap-tap-tap…. Of shoes started to draw nearer and the rustling of sheets were echoed through the room and the faint light was blotted out completely. "WAKE UP RAVEN! WAKE UP DON'T YOU DARE DIE ON ME! WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP…UP…UP…UP!" Screamed a desperate male voice and just as quickly as the words were emitted the world came crashing down on the girl.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**The girl sat straight up gasping for air to full her lungs. WRONG MOVE. Doubling over the girl seized her head in pure agony trying to make it stop throbbing. Two warm hands were placed on her shoulders easing her back on to the bed that she laid in. Squinting she saw a jumble of black tresses and caring gray eyes smiling she allowed herself to be laid back. Looking around she saw that she was in a hospital room then frowned because she didn't remember how she got there.**_

_**Looking over at the boy next to her she asked in a weak voice "Where I what happened… why am I here, who are you?" The last question broke L's heart she didn't remember him. L replied "I'm L Lawliet I'm your friend. You kinda got into an accident and you have been unconscious since your surgery. You're at Blessed Heart Hospital room 1313 of the intensive care unit Cheshire, England." L Looked down before continuing "…and you don't remember anything do you, Raven?"**_

_**Kinda I remember that we got into a fight then nothing. Who's the person behind you? Oh well he's gone now." Raven stated. **_

"_**Raven we're the only two people in the room and no one has entered or left for that matter for the last six hours. Are you sure that you are okay… I think that we need to get the doctor in here." Stated L in his normal monotone voice and as if on cue doctor Alesia hurried into the room a look torn between relief and anguish adorned her features.**_

_**The doctor walked over to the couple and checked the patience's vitals she sighed and said "Miss. Hallow how are you alive? Ah it must have been an error in the computer. You may be released to go home. I'm sorry but I must leave there was a patience's family member that just attacked some of the staff. Mr. Lawliet the nurse that you've been talking to for the last few months, Ms. Libitina, was killed she told me to give this to you." Solemnly Dr. Alesia handed L a piece of paper before she left the room.**_

_**Looking at the paper L opened it carefully and held it by the corner with his thumb and index finger there was only one line written that said **__'I'm sorry L; she's not going to wake up as you remembered her. you should just move on. –Libitina Zale'__** L scowled at the paper that he shoved it deep into his pocket as he stood up and walked toward the door exiting a moment later leaving Raven to get dressed.**_

_**Raven exited the room a few minutes later in a simple black dress and made her way over to L who just got off the phone. Upon reaching him she noticed trail marks under his sad eyes. **_

"_**Raven…I-I'm sorry" L mumbled only to be brushed off by Raven who was looking for the exit on the map.**_

…

_**The two left the hospital after picking a fuming B up from the waiting room. Watari appeared at the exit door with the car as soon as they exited the building. They left heading back to the only place that ever felt like home to any of them….Whammy's House.**_

_**~end of Flashback~**_

Raven yawned and stretched while she waited for the satellites to pick up on the tracking device in the 'corrections book'. L walked in a few moments later right as the signal was found. Raven looked at the location on the map it showed that the book was right where she was. Raven turned around and looked across the room. A pair of red eyes stared back at her as a voice echoed off the walls. "Solas...it's time to end this little game. I will have my revenge for what happened to Alex.

"Beyond what happened to Alex Argot was not L's fault it was her own fault...she committed suicide. She hung herself BB. She killed herself out of the pressure of the title that she had one and out of guilt that you caused her. She blamed herself for what happened to me and felt that the only way to redeem her soul was to die."

"Shut up...SHUT UP!" Beyond said over and over again his volume raising each time.

"Beyond and sometimes it's better to let the dead stay that way...sometimes it's better to let them go and not try to play God." Raven said in an even tone similar to the way that one would talk to a small child.

"Stop you lying for him. We all know that he killed her. He has her blood on his hands. He ran to get Watari after he murdered her in cold blood." the shadow dweller yelled as he rushed forward and slammed the girl into the counter holding the computer as he proceeded to throw her into the hard wall on the other side of the room. Raven gasped from the pain from hitting the counter before she hit her head on the other wall with a sickening crack Raven lost consciousness with a winded gasp. Beyond watched as the girl's body pitched forward as she fell in a heap like a rag doll.

When L walked into the room he found Raven passed out on the ground and the tracking system flashing the coordinates for the yellow box warehouse. "This is where it ends then Beyond." The dark haired genius mumbled as he lifted the unconscious girl from the ground and placing her on a, convent, nearby couch. Making his way from the room L moves to meet the only other person who could help him stop BB and Kira.

"Hello Naomi, it's been a while since we last talked."

The woman standing in the shadows in front of the large glass windows stepped forward reveling herself completely. "It has now, hasn't it L."

"So Miss. Masuria what information did you have to give me before you disappeared?" Asked the detective as the two figures walked to the roof of the building.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: The End of _**A**_ life and falling into Insanity

**~Flashback~**

_**The house was quiet as the group entered no one was out of bed. Looking at the grandfather clock that was close to the stairs it read 1:11 am sighing the group split up to go their separate ways they knew that sleep was not possible for them tonight. Raven watched L and Beyond walk away. L went to his computer room and Beyond went to go find Alice. **_

_**Sighing Raven turned and walked back out into the frosty night heading toward the ancient oak. Upon reaching her destination, she saw Crow but he looked different more human than shinigami. "Raven the pivoting moment is coming up soon for your friend." Raven looked at the creature like boy and asked, "What do you mean Crow?" The creature sighed, "Your transformation is just about complete you have sixty-six years to give to another before you become a shinigami." **_

_**Raven nodded her head saying "I would like to give it to my three friends L, BB and A." The demon nodded and pulled out a white book jotting something down quickly before putting it back in his book holder on his side. With that done the demon stood and smiled down at her "Raven it's been a pleasure to know you and I'm sorry for tricking you..." As soon as those words left his mouth, her world went black again. Crow watched the girl crumble to the ground before finishing his sentence "Raven I'm sorry to tell you this but the years won't count for them, it will actually do nothing life span; because you died from the book case falling on you. You had to use your new powers to bring yourself back already…but I hope that what I did will at least prolong that one girls life." The boy-like creature smiled as he started to turn back into the demon like creature that he originally was. **_

…

…

…

_**(A/N: ok A found out that Raven died because Beyond called her after it happened. Also Alex's state of mind is completely shot from a lack of sleep, guilt, depression and the stress of being 'L'. So this combination is making her logical thinking work against her since she thinks that Raven is a ghost that is haunting her.)**_

_**~A~**_

_**-Chirp-chirp-**_

_**The girl opened her eyes and looked around…still no Raven. It had been four months since the accident and it's been four months since her friend went into a coma and it was now eleven and a half hours since she was pronounced dead to the world. In the four months I've only went up to see her once and with the doctors saying that she had no hope of ever waking up. Alice shook her head trying to erase the images of seeing her best friend stop breathing….she tried to not hear the sound of the heart monitor flat lining and how the doctors shake their heads after trying to revive her.. Shaking her head the girl dressed quickly pulling on a jacket to hide her marred wrists. **_

_**Walking down the hall she ran into a girl dressed in a black dress. Looking up to apologize, she saw, that it was her 'dead' friend. Alex stood there like a gaping fish looking at the supposedly dead girl. Raven smiled and hugged her friend tightly saying, "I finally woke up after four months. Alice I missed you." Tears fell from the girls eyes "You're not real Solas you died eleven no twelve hours ago you're not really here…this is all a dream and when I wake up you'll still be dead." Alex shoved Raven away from her as she bolted down the hallway to the one place she knew it would make sense the library.**_

_**Later that day A was called to Watari's office, but she ignored the summons in order to hide in the murder/mystery section setting up her final act.**_

_**-B-**_

_**It was late in the day and Beyond wondered into the kitchen to retrieve a jar of jam before trying to find Alice who he hadn't seen since that morning when they were called to Watari's office for some bizarre reason Alex did not show up. **_

_**Walking all over, the house B found himself in front of the library. Depositing his empty jam jar at the oak doors before, entering the book-filled room in search of his friend. He found her asleep in an overstuffed armchair sound asleep holding a murder novel. B stared at the slumbering girl reviewing her angel like features and peaceful expression. Smiling to himself, he takes the novel marking the page before setting it on a stack of other books by the chair. He picks the excessively light girl up and cradles her head into his chest as he made his way to her room setting her down in her bed and covering her. B.B. sat at the edge of Alex's bed watching her sleep soundly for a while before kissing her forehead as he left the girl to dream.**_

_**-L- **_

_**Tap...Tap...Tap… L stopped typing when he felt a rush of cold air at his back. Turning around he saw no one at the closed door or in the room with him. Sighing he turned back to the files that he was looking over. 'She's not going to wake up and if she does she won't be the girl that you knew so you should just move on…move on she's not the same' echoed a voice in the back of the detectives mind.**_

"_**No she's the same person I'm not giving up on her….I l-care about her…" L murmured angrily to the ghost of the dead woman. "Raven I don't know how you lived through all of this but I'm glad that you did. You mean the world to me and I would do anything to keep you safe…" said the detective before he put his head down to get some rest only to awaken in his own bed the next morning.**_

_**-Raven-**_

_**The days went by and Raven started to notice two things one Alex was avoiding her still and two the changes of a shinigami. First, she started to develop a worse case of insomnia. Then she started to lose body mass leaving her to resemble a skeleton no matter how much she ate. If this wasn't enough for her caretakers to worry about then she disappeared for a full day, she was there but they couldn't see her that caused them to go into a full panic attack.**_

_**Raven sighed as she watched herself fade out again then reappear five minutes later. 'If this keeps up then I don't know what I will do…' thought the girl as she walked down the stairs from her room to go check on Alice. 'She hasn't been the same since I came out of the coma' though Raven as she watched Alice walk right by her into her room shutting the door behind her. **_

_**-A-**_

"_**I saw her again today," Alice said aloud as she paced her room. "She hasn't left? Why won't she leave? Is she stuck here haunting the house because I failed to help her when she was alive… or is it because I only went to the hospital once, the day that she died. God I don't know …I wish that I could help her move on." The girl continued with as she paced her room before throwing the nearest thing to her at the wall -which was a can of red paint that splattered across a portrait of her L and BB.**_

_**The girl then stopped in front of her wardrobe taking out the jewelry box from within before walking to the bottom bunk and sitting on it. Alice looked down at the glass box that the 'dead' girl had given her for her fifth birthday. She paused for a moment longer before opening it taking out an intricate black metal rosary that held a tawny colored gem in the middle. It belonged to Raven she remembered taking it the day that L told her Raven was probably not going to wake up. Bowing my head, I said a quite prayer for my friend as I slipped the necklace on before heading to the library. It was time for my final Act.**_

Within an hour of leaving with the book Beyond was in the Yellow Box warehouse. "Well Alex this is where L will finally pay for what he has done." The lunatic spoke to the empty interior of the room.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Through the rabbit hole, take the pill and drink the sorrow

**~Flashback~**

**The house was quite as the peals of a piano melody lulled throughout the manor. The children continued about their day thinking nothing of the eerie song since they knew that many of the children passed through the music room during the day.**

**A few minutes later the music stopped. Then the pounding of feet hitting the wood and tiled floors as L came running to Watari's office. One of the many children and teens that he had passed was Beyond who took off in the direction that L had come from. Upon reaching the library BB saw Raven crying over something that she was holding. Stepping closer Beyond realized that the girl was crying over Alex. "Raven what happened is Alex ok?" the frightened boy asked.**

"**B...B she's not moving...she's not breathing...what do I do?" she responded in broken gasps. "Solas what happened?" A calming voice asked from the door way.**

"**She...she jumped." She said while she looked back toward the three figures behind her. "I was playing the piano in the music room while Alice was in here getting some books and L was sitting at the doors. Alice was standing on the ladder then the next thing I knew I heard the ladder fall and then a sickening snap. I came in here to see what happened and I saw L frozen staring at-at her just hanging there in mid-air. L ran to get you after...after... we took her down..." the girl's voice choked up as she completely fell apart. **

"**I checked Alex's body and she didn't break her neck and she wasn't hanging long enough to suffocate. She's conscious but she's not responding." Stated L in his ever present monotone voice. "L what...what is this?" asked the petrified girl who held her best friend. Raven held up her hand and a red substance clung to her skin. The elderly man stepped forward to try to take Alex from Raven only to stop upon hearing. **

"**Why are you crying? I'll be with you soon ...you won't have to be alone any more. Don't worry... I'm not in pain... I don't feel anything." A's faint wispy voice said. "Beyond I just... wanted you to know... that L didn-" Her voice faded upon an unfinished sentence as Solas watched the light fade from her eyes.**

**Dual screams ripped through the empty library as both Beyond and Solas's world shattered around them with the passing of their friend.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Police tape closed off the building as the detectives worked only to conclude that the girl's death was a suicide. From their reports what had killed Alexandria Argot was not her hanging herself but the pills that she had taken before her suicide attempt is what had killed her. Beyond didn't believe that for one second he knew that L was the one who had set everything up for her to die and he was hell bent on making him pay.**

**~End Flashback~**

L and Naomi entered the main room a short time later to see Raven had woken up. She looked up from holding an ice pack that Watari had brought her to glare daggers at the leather clad woman. The ex FBI agent raised her eyebrow "What's your problem?"

"You." was the flat reply. "Oh really what did I ever do to you?" Naomi asked coolly.

"Well for starters you ruined my revenge on Beyond and then you go and get yourself killed by Kira. Any 'smart' detective would know not to give out your real name, even if it was a message to L. who by the way is smart enough to figure out it was you." Answered the irate girl.

Naomi was fuming by this point "Well at least I wasn't the one who...um...uh.."

L stepped in at this point "well it looks like you're alright from the way you are arguing with Miss. Masuria. Raven, what do you mean by revenge on Beyond?"

"Do you honestly think that B was smart enough to think out a murder such as the LA BB murder case on his own? He stole my 'corrections' book but I was smart enough to mess up the last part just in case it ever fell into the wrong hands, unfortunately she stepped in and saved him." the girl explained.

L frowned "Well any way we need to get going we have to catch BB before he hurts anymore people." The two females nodded before the trio made their way to the yellow box warehouse.

.

.

.

Beyond sat in the middle of the deserted building holding the answer in his hands. Carefully he opened the book and wrote 'Alexandria Argot' upon the pristine page. A spark of eerie green light saturated the room for a moment before fading leaving a figure sitting in front of the white book clad only in a thread bare dress. The figure sat holding its too pale knees close to its chest while brittle long blonde hair cascaded over their shoulders and hiding their face. The form started to move its pale limbs, her face still hidden behind the pale yellow hair. "Alex?" Beyond asked tentatively to the figure, which looked up at the name. A wispy breath was the only response. "Alex, it's me it's Beyond Birthday. Do you remember anything?" the boy asked hopefully.

"Beyond? ... Beyond...Raven...Alice...L...Whammy's Orphanage Cheshire, England...the Library..." The pale girl started to say random things.

"Yes...you do remember don't you? God Alex, I missed you I can't believe that L murdered you and no one saw that other than me. He fooled everyone including Solas, into believing that he didn't kill you." Hysteria shone through the words clearly. Alex stopped listing of random things at his words.

"Beyond...L didn't kill me," The girl said in her wispy voice before continuing "I died by my own hand...I had to redeem myself...I caused my best friend's death."

"Solas is not dead...she came back I thought that you knew, she held you in her arms after the accident." Beyond stopped and looked up at the sound of the doors opening.

Standing at the door way was the trio. Naomi was the first to break the silence. "Beyond Birthday, you are not going to escape this time."

Silence crept over the warehouse again only to shatter from laughter, a dark, and bone chilling sound. "So you're back for another round Naomi, sadly I don't feel like playing." Beyond said between his bouts of laughter.

"B...where is the 'Life Note'? Don't tell me that you used it." Raven asked cautiously, her eyes darted to the shifting figure behind the lunatic. Her breath caught in her throat as well as L's. A pair of empty putrid yellow-green eyes stared back. "Alex...is that you?" the pair asked in unison. Naomi stared at the figure and then at the other two parties "Am I missing something here?" she asked. "Naomi, leave...go back to head quarters." Raven said breathlessly darting her eyes over at the woman who stood there. "Miss. Masuria I think that you should listen to Raven." L said in a monotone voice. The woman stood there for a few moments before backing up and leaving.


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: This should have never happened

Alex shifted to her feet after a few tries. "Raven...how are you here, alive?" the girl asked. "Alice...I-I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I couldn't save you." The shinigami-human said. "You didn't answer my question. I was told that you were dead. So I'll ask you again...How are you alive?" the phantom asked a little less nicely.

"Alice...I'm not dead nor am I alive." Raven answered "She's a shinigami, Alice, she tried to save you." L interrupted.

"I wasn't asking you Lawliet, now was I, so shut up." Alex's voice dripped with malice. L inwardly flinched from how A talked to him. He, sighed, and finally understood what that nurse had meant all those years ago 'the dead should stay dead; they are never the same once they die, when they die what made them who they were dies as well.'

"You two should really stop lying. It's over I've won and now I shall kill you." Beyond stated as he pulled a knife out of the waist band of his jeans. Raven stood shocked as Beyond advanced upon the both of them. Biting her lower lip Raven tried to recall the stipulations of her contract. Her eyes widened at the only answer as she looked at Beyond. BB lunged at L only to be blocked by Alice who threw herself between the blade and L. The blade sunk deep into her stomach. Beyond stood there unmoving in shock as her stared into eyes that shifted between sulfur-green to pure blue. Be dropped his hold on the knife. "Alex why...why did you do that?" the boy asked as he fell to his knees as salt water fell from his ruby orbs.

The room stilled until Alice touched the boy's face with an icy hand "Because BB, I wanted you to stop blaming others for what I did. I watched as you destroyed yourself over my death. You were convinced that L had murdered me, you would not accept that I could not handle the title of L." Alex coughed and closed her eyes trying to hold onto her grip with reality. "Alice are you okay?" Raven asked as she snapped out of her daze. The ghost nodded before continuing.

"Raven I'm sorry that I said all of those rude things to you. I'm sorry that I avoided you as well. I didn't realize until I lay in your arms dying that you were still alive. But Solas I do have a question for you. What happened up there that night and how did you survive?"

"That's the thing Alice...I didn't survive...I actually died up there. I was trying to save your life. As crazy as that sounds that's what I was doing. I made a contract with a Death God. The deal was that he would take my life span and add it's to yours only if I sign a contract that turns me into a shinigami." The hybrid explained.

"But then how are you live now?" Beyond, L and Alice asked at the same time.

"The same way you are...I brought myself back with the 'Life Note'." Raven stated solemnly as she walked passed a stunned Beyond to pick up the small white book.

"You don't know how much trouble Beyond went through to get this book, just so that he could bring you back. I fooled him once but the book he got then gave him an idea to prove that he was better than Lolly." Her hands tightened on the book. "I still hate myself for setting up the victims of the LA BB murder case. I hate myself even more for what Beyond did." Raven shook her head.

"Beyond what did you do?" Alice asked as she pulled the knife from her stomach. The girl threw the bloodless kitchen utensil to the other side of the warehouse. "Nothing...Alex..." BB said guiltily. "Raven?" Alice turned to her for an answer only for L to answer the question.

"He attacked her, and now there is another Alice." L said as he glared at BB. Alex sighed and shook her head.

"Beyond, what you did to Raven was not right. What you did to L wasn't right either and what I did...was wrong as well, but BB you still have a chance to make it right. Sadly I don't my time has came and went, I did what I could to change the world but unfortunately I wasn't strong enough to handle it. I think that it's time that I went back to where I was." Alex stated as another battle was fought in her eyes.

"Raven could you undo this?" the girl asked after a few moments. The said girl looked up from where she was reading the rules of the book. "No...I can't unless...I burn the book." The girl stated.


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Shinigami's lullaby

_**~flashback~**_

_**Twenty-six children filled into the graveyard after Watari only three days after the girl's death. Among the children were Raven, BB, and L all of whom were wearing black. The trio stood off to the side as the other children milled around the coffin which displayed Alex, dressed in a simple white dress. Raven looked up toward the bright blue sky and said "it's going to rain soon." The other two shook their heads before resuming their glaring match. Both had promised Raven not to fight at the funeral out of respect for Alexandria.**_

"_**You guys want to know something. I think that life was created just for you to die. It's only natural for you to meet an end, but most of us will never truly want to accept it when it takes someone close to you away. Yet that is what makes us value our time with that person...death is the only thing in life that is fair it sends us all to the same place so in the end…so if you think about it. Death is just the second half of your life." The girl said as the sky darkened with clouds. **_

_**The twins looked at the girl and shook their heads as they walked over to the coffin to say some things to the deceased. Raven sighed as she pulled the rosary that Alex was holding in her hand when she had jumped, the same one that Alex had given her for her birthday years ago. Closing her eyes she walked over to the casket, kissing the rosary's tawny colored gem before she placed it in Alex's cold hands.**_

_**As her first tear fell from her face the sky started to do the same. The undertaker swept by and closed the ceremonies by lowering the casket into the chilly ground. Three handfuls of dirt were thrown in as the trio stood in front of the hole.**_

_**As the last the last shovel of dirt was place on top of the mound, the heavens opened up and the rain fell. All of the children rushed into the cathedral except for one, Raven who stood by the grave and mourned the death of her best friend. A sense of failure to protect her, washed over the girl along with the rains. "I tried to save you Alex I truly did. I sold my soul to the devil and even that wasn't enough to save you." whispered the girl as she walked out of the graveyard and back to the orphanage to pack. She was leaving her only home that she ever knew for good. She didn't know where she was going but she did know it had to be far away from England and Alexandria. As she walked away she noticed Beyond standing on top of the bell tower of the cathedral.**_

_**~End Flashback~ **_

Beyond and L looked to where Raven had fallen to her knees after telling Alex that she would have to burn the book. Beyond still too much in shock to go against what Alex, asked quietly "Then why won't you burn the book?"

Raven looked up "Because if I burn the book Naomi and I die as well."

"But aren't you a shinigami?" L asked hastily upon hearing that he could be losing Raven again.

"No L, not anymore, that was the price that I had to pay to bring Light back. When I took upon his contract it cancelled out both. I turned back into a normal human when I went back into my body. The only reason I am alive is because my name is the only other name written in the 'Life Note'." Raven explained as she reached into her pocket and pulled out a lighter.

"Wait...Raven you don't...you're really going to?" L asked the girl as she flicked her wrist and the lighter produced a flame.

"Yes L, just like Alex said I did what I could but my time was up. I wasn't meant to live through the accident that killed my parents, I was supposed to die. I've been cheating Death every day of my life and now it's time that I pay up. I've already lost so much that I have nothing left to lose."

L looked terrified as the girl held the flame to the book. Scarlet and sapphire flames erupted from the book as the serpent like tongues licked at the pages turning them to ash. Beyond screamed and tried to grab the book only to be held back by L who was looking at both of their friends in horror. Alex walked over to Solas and held hands looking at the ones that they loved with smiles on their faces. By now the back pages of the book was mostly burnt, but as soon as the pages with both girls' names written upon them started to burn, the girls too caught fire.

As they burned they started to dissolve into pages, like a book. Before they both disappeared they met the boys' eyes saying "It took us dying to realize that we truly lived. Good-bye Beyond/Lawliet and please take care of Alice." Their voices echoed off the metal walls as the last piece of them burned.

L released Beyond from his hold as the last piece of paper disintegrated to ash. Tears streamed down his face as he fell apart, just like he did when Alex died the first time. L turned away and spoke "Beyond I know that you may hate me but if you want, you may join me back at the Kira case headquarters. I'll send someone to collect the ashes...we can bury them with Alex. I know that Solas would want that."

Beyond staggered to his feet and followed L out the door, to broken up to even hold a grudge against him anymore.

~ five days later~

BB and L walked into the graveyard of the ancient cathedral, moving among the crumbling head stones and other structures. The building had closed down shortly after Alexandria's funeral, due to the foundation of the building crumbling out from under it.

Nearing the back of the cemetery twenty-four well kept head stones sat proudly in the setting sun. Out of the twenty-six children of the first generation only two still lived. L paused and shifted the urn in his hands so that he could look over the names written on the stones along with what they did or how they died.

Alexandria Argot: The First L; Chika Craven: Computer designer, Damian Davis: drown trying to save F; Echo: FBI agent, died fighting Kira; Fidel Davis: Drown after falling into fast moving water; ...Saber Saints: KIA...Zak Zale: Doctor, Tuberculoses

L snapped out of his trance upon hearing BB call his name. BB was standing before A's grave holding a piece of paper. Upon reaching Beyond he heard the other say "I found this taped in a bag on her head stone. Setting the urn down L and Beyond open the note.

To BB and L,

Alex and I wrote this a few days before the accident. We didn't know what it meant but I think that you guys might.

-with love Solas Hallow.

_**Life is fast**_

_**Life is short**_

_**Live today with no regrets**_

_**Because tomorrow may not come to pass**_

_**Make a difference**_

_**Make a change**_

_**But remember...**_

_**The ones you meet and**_

_**The ones you leave behind**_

_**Shape who you are**_

_**Live long**_

_**Love fully**_

_**And never regret**_

_**What you can't change**_

_**The past is the past**_

_**And you will grow from your mistakes**_

_**Be you**_

_**Be true**_

_**And be who you wish**_

_**To achieve or to fail**_

_**It's your choice**_

_**Life is too short to wait for change**_

_**Be the change in your own world**_

_**To fall or to fly**_

_**It doesn't matter if only you try**_

_**Life...**_

_**Live...**_

_**Love...**_

_**Be you...**_

_**Be true...**_

_**And Try...**_

_**Always Try **_

_**-Raven & Alice**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>thank you for reading and just to say I don't own anything :) -RSH <strong>_


End file.
